King of Fire
by Shiary
Summary: "You are the Chosen King. Chosen to restore light to Eos." This was something Noctis heard a lot from people but there was one thing that bothered him. How exactly was he supposed to restore light to Eos? That is the one questions no one seemed to be able to answer. Until he finds out the truth in an old book.
1. Beginning

Noctis was 5 when he first heard the whispers that sprung around him after his dad received a visit from the important lady in white. Dad had been really sad after the visit for a very long time. Noct would often wake up to see his dad watching him with a sad expression, like he was about to cry.

Noctis didn't know why dad was so sad. He tried asking but Dad wouldn't answer him and when he asked Ignis, it was the maids who gave him the first hint of an answer. "Poor child, he is so young and yet his burden..." The maids stopped talking before Noctis could figure out what was going on.

Noctis was 8 when he first glimpsed the Astrals that would one day form covenants with him if the old stories were to be believed. He watched as people died in the dark night, the only light from flames and metal gleaming.

Noctis watched the red blood flow from him, over him, below him and thought only about how glad he was that Dad hadn't been able to come with him. The red light was broken by sharp blue and Noctis smiled at his dad before falling sleep, he was so tired... Carbuncle was there to greet him, the small astral helping him find his back back to safety through strange places until he reached the safety of his dad's car.

Noctis was halfway to 9 when he met Luna and learnt of the Oracles, of the Hexatheon and of the War between Astrals. He was young and sick, happy to have someone who could help him get better. Happy to see his dad smiling again after so long of being sad.

Luna talked with him, taught him about the gods and his role in the future as Chosen King. She never said anything about how he would do something like that, never said anything about how Noctis would be able to make such a wonderful thing happen. Tenebrae fell and sadness returned to his dad's expression. Noctis hated it.

Noctis was 15 when he decided that he had enough of half answers and deflected questions. Ignis was always telling him that being well prepared was better than being unprepared in any situation. There was something about knowing your enemy being half the battle but Noct didn't care.

How was Noctis supposed to fight against the darkness of Eos if no one would answer his questions? Luna listened to him when he wrote but her answers where always the same, You will know when the time is right, dearest Noctis. Be patient and enjoy your life in the moment. As for his dad... Well he almost never saw him anymore and Noctis didn't want to make him worry more than he already was.

That left him with only one option... Find the answers himself. No matter how much time it would take, Noctis wasn't going to stop until he learnt just what the Prophecy was about and how Noctis was supposed to fulfill it.

Thankfully, being the Prince gave him access to almost everything within Insomnia, including the full Royal Library that contained copies of books from thousands of years ago. Someone had to have written something down at some point!

When he wasn't at school working on something with either Ignis or Gladio, or hanging out with Prompto, Noct found himself going through the books. Books concerning the Astrals, the war that lead to the emergence of the Scourge and daemons, and anything concerning the Crystal or the Prophecy.

There was always a book on the subject by his bedside or in his bag and his friends were often dragged into his research over weekends spent in Noct's apartment.

It wasn't until he was 18, a week after graduating high school, that Noctis finally got the answer he had been searching for over the last 3 years. He grinned excitedly as he headed over to meet up with Prompto, Ignis and Gladio to discuss what he had found.

Noctis finally had an answer to the question that had plagued his life for ages now,it certainly wasn't what he was expecting and he wasn't sure how much of it he really understood but... It was a start.

His friends were waiting for him in his apartment, like he had asked in the frantic text he had sent to them less than 10 minutes ago. Noctis wasted no time in announcing his discovery. "I found it! I know what I'm supposed to do to bring back the light to Eos!"

They all stared at him as he almost ran to slam down a heavy leather bound book on the table. Noctis opening it to the place he had marked as soon as he had understood what he was reading. "Here, this is it!" Noctis exclaimed, pointing at the passage bearing the answer to his life long question.

Ignis hummed, moving to read what Noctis was pointing out loud, "...The Hexatheon, now reduced to 5 by the banishment of Ifrit, could not lift the curse of darkness from Eos. Their powers combined could not reach the taint within Eos' heart and so Bahamut gave to human kind his Prophecy. A Chosen King would rise and banish darkness by restoring the fallen light to Eos' heart."

Ignis frowned and turned to Noctis, "I'm afraid I do not see the answer you have found within those words." Noctis looked around and sighed as both Gladio and Prompto nodded, looking just as confused as Ignis.

Noctis tapped against the book and, with a wide grin, declared, "I'm supposed to find Ifrit and restore him to the Hexatheon!"

A/N: And the adventure starts! I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review :)


	2. Sneaking out of Insomnia

Noctis' declaration sent his three friends into a flurry of confused and concerned confirmations. After staring at Noctis for a few heavy seconds, Ignis turned back to the book in his hands. He reread the passage Noctis had pointed out, then scanned through the pages before and after it with furrowed brows.

Gladio and Prompto stepped back, allowing Ignis the dubious pleasure of verifying the Prince's logic. Instead Gladio turned to Noct and said, "And if that's true, what are you planning on doing?" The grin that spread on Noctis' face had Gladio shaking his head. "No way! There's a war going on outside the Wall! It's not safe!"

Noctis smiled and patted Gladio's shoulder gently. "What Dad, or Uncle Clarus, doesn't know won't hurt them. I'm certain we can find Ifrit before they even notice we're gone." Noct walked past his irate Shield to his rarely-used work table. He opened a drawer and pulled out a map, a list and Luna's notebook.

Prompto had been wringing his hands together, eyes jumping from Noctis to Ignis to Gladio. As Noct pulled out the notebook, Prompto asked, "Noct?... Are you sure about this? What did Lady Lunafreya say?"

Noctis looked up, eyes looking at Prompto with understanding fondness. "Hey, you don't have to get involved in this if you don't want to. It's going to be dangerous and you're not a Crownsguard." Noct left his stuff aside to move closer to Prompto.

Prompto blushed softly and hurriedly shook his head. "No way! I'm going with you no matter what!" He demanded somewhat nervously.

Gladio scoffed, turning to stare at the younger guys while crossing his arms. "Whether Prompto goes with you or not doesn't matter! No one is going anywhere outside the Wall!" He shifted enough to cover the door, clearly intent in physically preventing them from leaving if he had too.

He wasn't expecting Ignis to clear his throat and say mildly, "I'm afraid that may be necessary." Ignis closed the old book with a surprisingly final snap of its spine. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sighed mournfully. "It would appear that Noctis is correct on his interpretation of the texts. It was due to the Infernian's absence that the Six, now Five really, were unable to cleanse the blight from Eos when it first appeared."

Noctis grinned. "Ha! Told you, Specs." He twirled to stare down his Shield. "I have to go and find Ifrit!" He gave the slightest shake of his head as Gladio took a breath to argue. "No Gladio. I have to do this now. Dad is dying. He's been using his cane a lot more, almost every day now, and losing way too much weight." Noct bit his lip, "I...I got a look at Dad's medical file. The doctors don't think he'll live another 5 years at this rate and the war is getting worse."

The Prince straightened his shoulders and met Gladio's gaze firmly with all the determination and confidence he could muster. "This is the only chance I have to save him! I am going to leave, tonight. And you're either coming with me or not but you won't stop me." He felt Prompto move to stand beside him, his steps slightly hesitant but determined all the same.

Ignis sighed from somewhere behind him but Noctis refused to give Gladio any sign of weakness. Seconds passed like minutes before Gladio raised a hand to rub at his forehead. "Fine, I'm coming with you, since I can see you're not changing your mind on this." He flicked his gaze past Noctis to Ignis before adding with a widening grin, "Someone's got to keep you lot alive so your dad can skin you when you get back."

Noct hissed at the comment but he couldn't say anything against it. Instead he looked to Ignis, "I can get the keys to the Regalia but…"

Ignis sighed, "If we wish to remain unnoticed, then we should use my car or Gladio's." He frowned and tapped his finger on the counter. "Leaving tonight would be possible but we have neither provisions, nor are we prepared for a journey." He glanced at Noctis.

Noctis met his gaze with a sheepish one of his own. His hand rise to scratch his cheek as he said, "Well… I kinda already have stuff prepared…" Noct flinched when Ignis sighed, the sound harsh and exasperated. "Sorry."

Ignis rubbed his forehead as he waved off the apology. "Of course you have. Let's see then. We should be able to figure out what else we need and work from there." Noctis nodded and reached into his armiger.

Soft blue light illuminated the kitchen as the rations, clothes and tools Noct had 'borrowed' hung in midair for Ignis' approval. Said adviser walked among his magic, inspecting each item as he did. He wasn't the only one as Gladio started walking around as well, grunting as he stopped to check certain items with a shake of his head.

Noct turned his attention away from his childhood friends to see what Prompto was doing. He couldn't prevent the chuckle escaping his lips as he saw the amazed, almost starstruck expression on his friend's face. He had forgotten it was the first time Prompto saw his magic.

"You can take a picture if you want." Noct said with a wide grin. Prompto's answering smile was worth the blinding flash of light that followed.

Ignis and Gladio had made a full list of what they had and what they needed to get within ten minutes. Ignis turned to Prompto, "What about you Prompto? If you wish to come then we must ensure you have all that you need for a trip outside the Wall." Prompto blushed and hung his head.

There was no need to say anything more. They were all aware of Prompto's situation. Ignis gave an understanding nod and wrote something down on another piece of paper. "The Imoril shopping centre should still be open. The three of you will go get everything on this list then meet me at the usual Crow's Nest in exactly two hours. Understood?" They all nodded, Gladio grabbing the list before ushering the others out.

Two hours passed by quickly as the three friends went shopping for what was on Ignis' list. Noct squirelled all the bags into his armiger before they moved on. The last stop before meeting up with Ignis was at Gladio's house. It was a quick stop; Noctis ending up stuffing all of Gladio's camping equipment into his armiger while stifling an amused grin.

Ignis was waiting for them in their usual booth, a cup of coffee and their usual order waiting for them. "All set?" Ignis asked. Nods answered him and Ignis smiled. "Good. We have an hour before we are expected at the gate."

Ignis ignored the confused looks shared between his friends as they settled to eat. At the correct time, Ignis rose and lead them to a slightly beat up car where he settled into the driver's seat. After a shrug, Prompto claimed the passenger seat while Noct and Gladio slid into the back.

The drive was tense and silent, no one willing to ask what Ignis had planned. The gate loomed large as they approached it steadily. Noctis wasn't certain what he expected to happen when they were stopped by the guard manning it, but the sight of Ignis handing over a single-paged letter to the guard wasn't it.

Whatever was written in there was enough to get them waved through without any inspection. As they drove through the gate and the Wall, Noctis shivered at the feel of his father's magic passing over him. He had to fight back the memories of his last two trips outside the city.

He wasn't a child anymore. A slight shove from Gladio; eyes shining with understanding. He wasn't alone either. With excitement slowly pushing his nerves away, Noctis leaned forward and said. "Let's go find Ifrit."


	3. First Night Out

Ignis drove over the bridge into the region known as Leide as evening faded into night, Ignis kept a tight grip on the steering wheel as they past the ostium gorge. "Where should we be heading, Noctis?" He glanced in the mirror as he spoke.

Noctis turned his eyes away from the window. He didn't answer right away, reaching into a bag in the footwell and grabbing a thin notebook from within it. "I'm not sure where we need to go exactly but… Luna said that the Cosmogony text states that Ifrit was killed at the summit of the Rock of Ravatogh. I figured we could start there?" He shrugged slightly as he thumbed through his notes to double-check what he remembered.

Ignis nodded. "Then we shall head towards Lestallum but it would be wise to find a safe place to stop soon, before we are forced to confront daemons." Gladio grunted his agreement. The Shield could already see the first signs of the daemons taking form just out of sight.

Noct frowned; he had hoped to keep driving until they were farther away from Insomnia. He also did not want to tangle with daemons. Ignis had Prompto look into the glove compartment, where a recently acquired map showed the locations of many of the havens.

Prompto quickly found one close to their current approximate location and Ignis drove them as close as he could. Gladio ushered Noctis and Prompto ahead as soon as Ignis turned off the engine. Most of the camping equipment was in the armiger; leaving very little that needed to be brought as they ran to safety.

Setting up camp was an ordeal of its own. The haven was set on sheer stone. Its location enhanced their feeling of security, but it made putting up the heavy cloth tent much more difficult.

"Noct, pass me the pegs."

"These?"

"Those are the supports, Noct. I need the pegs."

"Here, Gladio!"

"Thanks, Prompto."

Ignis smiled as he listened to the banter behind him. He was carefully heating up some milk and water on the portable stove. A pressed chocolate bar was waiting by his elbow beside four large cups. He had to wait until the milk boiled to add the chocolate into it, and then some more before slicing some cheese to add into each cup.

A hand came to rest gently on his arm. Prompto's smile greeted Ignis. "Do you need help?" Ignis smiled back and nodded. "Would you mind terribly slicing some cheese into about half-inch thick slices?" Prompto nodded and grabbed the cutting board to start on it.

It wasn't much longer until the four guy were lounging around the fire, warm cups of hot chocolate with cheese warming their hands. The howls of the daemons prowling around the countryside made for an uneasy melody but they all did their best to ignore them as much as possible.

Prompto fiddled with his camera in between gulps of chocolatey goodness. He had already grabbed a few pics and now brought his attention to the star-filled sky. "Hey, Noct?"

"Ya?"

"Didn't you tell me you used to sneak out to watch the stars?" The question brought fond smiles on both Noctis and Ignis' faces.

Gladio barked a short laugh, "Yeah, and Ignis always took the fall for it too." Noctis reached over and swatted Gladio with a pout. The flash of light told them Prompto had taken another picture. Gladio looked over amused. "Careful, Chocobohead. You'll fill your card up in no time at this rate."

Prompto blushed a bit. "Hey, can't blame a guy for being excited on his first time out of the city, right?" He leaned back against his chair and tilted his head upwards to stare at the stars. "It's just… So beautiful. You can't really see the stars from my place, and the Wall often makes for a weird reflection if you try to take pictures." As he spoke, Prompto brought his camera up and snapped two quick pictures of the stars.

Ignis, Gladio and Noct shared a fond smile as they watched their friend enjoy the experience. Ignis cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence. "As much as I would like to enjoy this moment for a while longer, we should start planning on how to proceed tomorrow."

Noct nodded, "Sure, Specs. Like I said before, we should head towards Ravatogh."

"And what then? The mountain is an active volcano. We cannot simply search for Ifrit blindly."

"So what should we do?" Gladio asked when Noctis didn't answer.

Ignis stood and collected the cups before he answered, "I suggest we stop at Lestallum. I believe they have some unique texts dated back to the Fall of Solheim within their university library. It may allow us to find more details." Noctis slowly nodded, it made sense to go look for more information.

Gladio hummed and added, "It'll probably allow us to grab whatever we might need to climb the cliffs, too."

Getting ready to sleep proved to be interesting when they didn't have running water or much experience with camping. Ignis was quite happy he had boiled a significant amount of water as he set about cleaning the cups with Gladio.

Prompto and Noctis cleaned their teeth with some of the water before slipping into the tent first. Ignis flinched as a daemon, a bomb if he remembered his lessons correctly, exploded nearby in a ear-piercing shriek. Gladio bumped his shoulder gently, "You okay there?"

Ignis took a deep calming breath before nodding. "Yes, though I must admit that being out here is much more stressful than I expected."

Gladio chuckled, "And unexpected too. Who would have thought Noct would figure out what he was supposed to do by himself and planned to actually do it?" He chuckled at the exasperated glare Ignis sent his way. "I know, I know. His depression is partly to blame for his apathy to his responsibilities. That makes this even more amazing."

It didn't take long for them to finish up the cleaning, Gladio using the dirty water to put out the fire as Ignis stored everything in its proper place. Neither of them were surprised to see Noct and Prompto still awake despite the late hour. Gladio slipped into the sleeping bag closest to the door while Ignis walked around to the other side of the teens.

Sleep didn't come easy to any of them.

A/N: First nights in a new place are always hard for me. And considering I'm looking to buy a house/condo soon, I might be projecting just a bit.


	4. Hammerhead Garage

Ignis was up before the sun. His night had been filled with tossing and turning, his mind filled with scenarios of trouble and punishments should the Crownsguard, or worse yet the Kingsglaive, find their little group.

It was too late to do anything about it. Ignis sighed as he started boiling some water to make coffee. He could at least be productive as he waited for his friends to wake up. Ignis was pleasantly surprised when Prompto slid out of the tent soon after.

Deep bags under bloodshot eyes were a testament that Ignis was not the only one suffering from a bad night of little rest. The youngest member of their group accepted the cup of coffee gratefully. "Thanks, Iggy."

Ignis nodded and turned back to watch the first rays of sunlight brighten the landscape. Despite the reckless and dangerous nature of their situation, Ignis couldn't help but appreciate the view nonetheless. "Such a stark difference," he whispered absentmindedly, smiling as Prompto hummed an agreement by his side.

Breakfast was ready by the time Gladio and Noctis emerged from the tent, both looking tired and wan. They ate quickly before packing their meager belongings and returning to the road. Noctis slid into the back seat with a yawn and asked, "How long before we get to Lestallum?"

Ignis did a quick mental calculation before he answered, "We should be there by evening if all goes well." He turned the key in the ignition and frowned at the puttering sound that followed. He tried again, then a third time before the engine finally turned on with a muted grumble.

Ignis closed his eyes briefly, offering the Six a prayer that his old, second-hand car would be able to manage the ride in less-than-ideal roads. His prayer was obviously unanswered as less than 15 minutes later the engine light came on, and the car started complaining heavily every time Ignis touched something.

Gladio groaned, "Really? We'd better start praying that we're close to a garage because I'm not pushing the car all the way to Lestallum."

Prompto leaned forward and pointed at a slowly approaching sign. "Looks like we are! Check it out, Hammerhead Garage and Body Shop. It's less than 3 kilometers away." Ignis followed the directions carefully until he rolled to a stop in front of said garage.

A young lady walked over, wearing some grimy, yet revealing, clothes. The belt on her hips indicated, to those looking, her profession. "Welcome to Hammerhead Garage. What can I do ya for?" She looked between them, waiting for an answer.

Ignis shot the wide-eyed, open-mouthed Prompto a warning glare before getting out of the car to address the mechanic. "My apologies for my uncouth friends. It would appear our car has some mechanical problems. Would it be possible to have it fixed? The sooner the better." He explained with an encompassing movement towards the vehicle.

"No problem! Let me just check what's bugging the dear and y'all will be on your way good as new." The mechanic said with a beaming smile that almost rivaled Prompto's. "Name's Cindy by the way. Why don't y'all get some grub from Takka's and I'll let ya know when I'm done." She waved half-hazardly towards the nearby dinner but her focus was obviously on the car.

The answered was satisfactory for Ignis. The lady seemed quite proficient and he had spotted an older gentleman working in the open garage as well. Plus waiting in the diner was a preferable alternative to waiting under the burning sun for Six-knew how long. "Thank you very much, Miss Cindy."

Noctis got out of the car, intent on teasing Prompto for his reaction to the mechanic but stopped abruptly when he spotted the old man in the garage. He'd seen him before, in some of his dad's pictures; he was sure of it. The old man got up from under the truck, turned and met his eyes.

Noctis turned around, swearing mentally and hoping the old man didn't know who he was. "Boy!" No such luck. Heavy stomps come their way and Gladio moves to stand between Noctis and the old man. Not that the sight of his Shield seemed to bother the old man one bit. Ignis and Prompto both twisted to look at what was going on, Cindy forgotten for the moment.

"Well well well, what do ya know. Anyone ever told ya ya look like your old man?" The older man drawled as he stared straight at Noctis, half hidden away by Gladio's bulk. "No need to be so wary, as good an idea as it is. I ain't going to hurt Reggie's boy." This did nothing to reassure both the adviser and the Shield.

Prompto, on the other hand, simply tilted his head in a show of confusion and asked, "Umm, who's Reggie? And who are you?"

The old man barked a harsh laugh, wiping a tear from his eye as he caught his breath and answered. "Reggie is Reggie of course! King he might be but I've known the brat since he was shorter than you, Blondie." The shocked expressions on all their faces caused the old man to laugh some more. "As for me? I ain't anyone important. Just call me Cid, Cid Sophiar. Reggie's old friend."


	5. Cid

Noctis stared at Cid. He remembered his dad's stories about fighting with his comrades against all manner of strange beasts and daemons. There had been a Cid in his stories!

"You…. You're the mechanic who made Dad's car!" Noctis exclamation caused Cid nod.

"I sure did. The Regalia is a thing of beauty… but I doubt you lot are here just to trade stories about the good old times." Cid crossed his arms and simply stated, "Better give a damn good reason why I shouldn't send the lot of you back to Insomnia right now boys."

Noctis shifted awkwardly, glancing back at Ignis before he managed to come up with a reply that wasn't total bs. "Dad's been holding the Wall for a long time. He's exhausted! I want to find a way to help him but he won't let me wear the Ring. So I figured that Lestallum's university might have some ideas?" He hates how it ends up sounding like a question more than a set plan but its too late to take anything back.

Cid looks less than impressed by Noctis' bumbling attempt at an explanation. Ignis is about to step in when Cid sighs, "That's a load of bull and we both know it." He suddenly grins wickedly, "But Reggie snuck out to do crazier stuff when he was younger so…" He shrugs and motions them to follow them into the garage.

Cid yell at Cindy as he walks away, "Let me know when yer done with the boys' car, Cindy; we'll be in the back." With no real choice, the four follow after Cid unsure of what to expect. Cid led them past dissected trucks and motor-less cars into what appeared to be a once clean business area. "You boys want something to eat?" Cid asked, opening a fridge.

Ignis didn't even get the chance to politely decline the dubious meal, no doubt left for Astral-knows how long in the fridge, before he is forced to catch a plastic wrapped sandwich. Noctis, Prompto and Gladio have similarly received food even as Cid took one for himself and dropped into the seat beside it.

Cid grinned and said, "So, did your dad ever tell you about the time he and Clarus decided to slip out to Longwythe Pass to go wyvern hunting?" Noctis and Gladio perked up, suddenly very interested in what Cid was saying. Cid laughed, "Guess not. Well listen up then, it started when Reggie realized he didn't have a proper gift for Leviathan's Nighttide…"

… "Dad went wyvern hunting because he thought he could find a jewel in their nest?" Noctis said, laughing in disbelief as Cid finished his story. He threw away the wrapping from what had turned out to be a decent sandwich.

Gladio was shaking his head, "I can't believe Dad just went with him like that."

Cid cackled, "Reggie always had a silver tongue and, well, Clarus never could say no to him." He smiled wistfully for a moment before slapping his knee, leaning forward and saying, "That reminds me of the time, Reggie convince Clarus help him prank the Kid…"

"The kid?" Interrupted Prompto.

Cid grinned, "Skinny little thing yielding a sword as big as he was. Heard he got himself a fancy title now, Marshall and all."

Prompto looked a little starstruck, "You knew the Marshall as a child?"

Cid leaned back and nodded, "Yup, fierce little tyke who wouldn't know what fun was if it hit him on the head with a shovel. As I was saying, Reggie convinced Clarus that some new upstart crownguard was being disrespectful and needed to be pranked as a lesson."

* * *

Gladio groaned, hiding his face in his hands as Noctis and Prompto laughed around him. Ignis at least had the decency to hide his laughter. "I can't believe it. I'm never going to be able to look Dad in the eyes again. Or the Marshall."

A knock on a metal shelf interrupted Cid as he was about to start another story. Cindy smiled, wiping her hands on a grease stained cloth, "Glad ta see ya having fun Paw-Paw, but the boys' car is good to go."

Ignis rose from his seat, "Thank you, Miss Cindy; how much do we owe you?" He hoped it wasn't too much for their rather limited budget.

Cid huffed as he got to his feet as well, "Never you worry about that, I'll just get Reggie to pay for it. Give me a reason to shout at him a bit. You boys better head on back before you worry your folks too much, you hear?" He gave Noctis a rather serious look as he spoke.

Noctis nodded. "We will as soon as we're done, promise."

Cid smiled and returned the nod. They were escorted back to Ignis' car and, after a few more promises to be careful and not to cause too much trouble, were back on the road. Lestallum was still a few hours away, more than enough time for Noctis to take a good nap.

Prompto's excited chatter woke him up just as they rounded the bend and were treated to the amazing sight of Titan holding up the meteor. Noctis looked at Titan's imposing body and thought: _Soon I'm going to meet Ifrit. I wonder if he's as big as the Archean?_


	6. Lestallum and finding Ifrit

The heat became oppressive within seconds of entering the city. Ignis was quick to put the AC on as he followed Gladio's instructions to the Leville. It was a hotel run by a branch of the Hester family, the same family that helped the Amicitias for generations.

Gladio was able to get them lodgings, in their private suite no less, within minutes of introducing himself. They had argued about where to stay in the city, especially with their desire to stay undiscovered for as long as possible; this seemed a good compromise between their limited budget and privacy. The manager had been quietly convinced that Gladio was on a mission for the Crown, and that his presence was not to be reported to anyone.

They took the time to get settled into their rooms before heading to the Lestallum Library. Noctis wasn't looking forward to spending hours peering into countless books, hoping to stumble onto a clue about Ifrit's location. At least they already had somewhat of an idea where to focus their search.

The Lestallum Library was a five story building made of solid stone. It was said to be one of the oldest existing building in Lucis and a protected historical site. The inside was filled with books ranging from historical records dating back to Solheim times to pure fiction of various genres. It was staffed mostly by students from Lestallum's University.

It was those same students that Ignis went to see the moment they arrived at the Library. He had heard enough accounts of people losing days, even weeks or months, trying to find a book or some material by themselves among the hundreds of thousands of books the Library housed. He would not make that mistake.

It didn't take long for the staff to print a list of all historical or theological book containing references to the Infernian's demise and/or his body's tomb. The list was rather short but Ignis had been quite specific on the parameters of the search, wanting to avoid repeated quotes or simple references that had nothing to do with their goal. As such the 78 book list was a perfectly acceptable beginning.

Most of the books were theological in nature, holding nothing but repeated words that gave no new insight into Ifrit's possible location within Ravatogh. A few others were journals, many incomplete and half-destroyed, detailing the Great Astral War. It was fascinating to read but Ignis was only able to confirm that Ifrit had been struck down on Ravatogh.

It was Prompto who came across the thin booklet, slipped in between pages of a first edition Cosmogony Erudite. It was hand written in an elegant scrawl and titled, **Location of all Astrals - Alive and Dead - Post War**. "Guys! I think I found something," Prompto whispered as he carefully handed the booklet over to Ignis.

Noctis sent Prompto a grin as they crowded over the table to read what was inside. Ignis took a single glance inside and nodded to himself, "I believe we have found what we were looking for." He announced as he gently flattened the unfolding map unto the table.

The map showed all of Eos in simplistic details but with clearly marked landmarks and cities. Scattered across the map were several hand-drawn marks, each clearly symbolising an Astral. There was a convenient legend scrawled unto the border, _Dead Astrals = black x; Active Minor Astrals = red o; Active Major Astral= dotted area._

Ignis checked the Ravatogh Volcano and found Ifrit's mark with a black x beside it. A footnote indicated more information on a later page and Ignis folded the map carefully, tucking it back into its place before turning to the directed page. They all shared triumphant smiles as the page revealed a detailed map of the volcano, including an old sets of directions that would supposedly guide them straight to Ifrit's corpse.

As Ignis requested a copy of the pages be made, Gladio took the other two to find the few items they were missing to make the journey up the volcano: proper climbing shoes, solid heat-resistant ropes, rock climbing clamps and enough food and water to last them two weeks just in case of an accident.

They stayed the night at the Leville, wanting to be well-rested before facing the challenging climb ahead, and left early the next morning. Not even Noct gumbled at the early start. Rather it was he who woke the others up with the first rays of sun.

Ignis parked the car by the haven at the base of Ravatogh and they set off to climb the volcano. Gladio led the way with Noctis and Prompto in the middle and Ignis closing the march. It was almost unbearably hot and steep, forcing them to stop often to rest and drink from their water supply.

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon by the time they reached the top. Just as the map had told them, a haven waited there for those who had conquered the mountain. Gladio, Prompto and Noctis set up the tent while Ignis made a quick supper for everyone. They didn't stay up much longer after eating, all of them exhausted by the near-continuous climb. Even Prompto only took a dozen pictures of the view and the stars before crawling into the tent.

They took their time the next morning before setting off into the passages that would lead them to Ifrit's corpse. The interior of Ravatogh was filled with twisting caves and tight passages that burrowed deep into the center of the volcano. The four men took great care to follow the exact path indicated by the map. It felt like hours, especially for Prompto, before they emerged from the narrow passages unto a gigantic cave.

Noctis hissed as heat blasted him like a wall, the red light of lava coming from below as it flowed through the open space. Any other time and Noctis would have been fascinated by the bubbling red fluid. But now…. Now his attention was riveted on one thing, and one thing only.

Ifrit stood before him. Chained to a rock by metal that resisted the test of the elements and time. Noctis took a step forward towards the corpse.

It opened its eyes.

Prompto screamed.

A/N: Ignis has a LOT of experience doing research. It comes in handy sometimes.


	7. Arguing with Ifrit part 1

Ifrit was still alive. Noctis was ecstatic! He could fulfill the Prophecy right here and now!

Once he made sure Prompto was okay.

A quick glance showed he was so Noctis moved towards Ifrit. Gladio was sticking closely by his side despite Noctis' protest that he needed to do this alone. He wasn't sure where to begin but Noctis guessed starting with an introduction would be best.

He bowed formally, using every lesson Ignis and his tutors had forced on him to the best of his knowledge. "Astral Ifrit, I come before you with the best of intentions. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, Chosen King by the Crystal as ordained by the Prophecy of the Six. Will you listen to my plea?"

Silence. Noctis glanced up from his bow. Was Ifrit able to understand modern Lucian? He hadn't considered that… Should he try Old Lucian? Noctis wasn't that good at it despite Ignis' best efforts but it was passable.

"Astral Trium Ifrit, ut prius venire ad vos, optimis etiam propositis permota. Ego Noctis Lucis Caelum, Electionis ordinavit ut Crystalli ad regem in prophetia Sex. Vultis audire vocem meam?"

Silence again.

Maybe Tenebraen would be best?

"Astral Ifrit, vengo davanti a te con le migliori intenzioni. Sono Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prescelto dal Cristallo come ordinato dalla Profezia dei Sei. Ascolterai la mia supplica?"

Silence.

"Astral Ifrit, έρχομαι μπροστά σου με τις καλύτερες προθέσεις. Είμαι Noctis Lucis Caelum, ο εκλεγέντος βασιλιάς από το κρύσταλλο όπως καθορίστηκε από την προφητεία των έξι. Θα ακούσετε το λόγο μου;"

Nothing. Noctis straightened and stared, frowning at Ifrit. Those eyes looked…

"You understood all of that didn't you…. Then why aren't you answering? Am I missing something?" Ifrit snorted! Actually snorted at Noctis and turned his head away.

Noctis bristled. "You old goat! I came all the way…"

"Noctis!" Hissed Gladio, grabbing Noctis and pulling him back towards ignis and Prompto. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to antagonize the guy you came to ask for help?"

Noctis narrowed his eyes and huffed. Ifrit was being a jerk. What was wrong with getting mad at that? The least the Infernian could do is acknowledge his request! "No. If Ifrit wants to be a stubborn ass then so be it. I'm not leaving this cave until he talks to me." With those words, Noctis jerked his arm out of Gladio's grasp and marched right back to the edge of the precipice.

Prompto turned, slightly panicked, towards Ignis and Gladio. Both older men shrugged in reply. "Damn… This is going to be like his fishing isn't it?" Prompto whispered even as he took out his camera and started taking pictures.

Ignis grinned wryly and nodded, "Most likely. I will return to the haven and collect our tent and other belongings. We may as well be comfortable while we wait." He glanced over at Gladio, who gave a single nod, before taking out the map and leaving the cavern. Gladio turned his attention towards his charge and got comfortable.

* * *

Beginning Day 1: Noctis-Stubborn Ifrit-Silent

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. So you'd better get used to seeing me here, dear Infernian."

"I remember the old stories people used to tell us about you. You gave humans fire then got mad for some reason and decided to kill everyone. So what really happened?"

"I wonder what would happen if I warped over to you with a sharpie and drew on you… Do you even know what a sharpie is? No? Well a sharpie is…."

"...And so that's how Lord Idiot-Ass, still don't remember his real name, and no I don't really want to know it Ignis, got his ass kicked by Glaive Altius for trying to blackmail her brother into sleeping with him."

"Noctis! Supper is ready." Ignis called out.

Noctis got up and stretched carefully. "On my way, Specs! Oh, that's Ignis' nickname. Not sure if I mentioned that before. He is _the_ best cook of Eos, hands down no questions asked. Be back in a bit."

"I'm back! Did you miss me? No? I'm hurt. Guess what, Prompto took these amazing pictures while I was talking to you and …"

* * *

Beginning Day 2: Noctis-Stubbornly Talkative Ifrit- Stubbornly Silent

"Good morning Ifrit the Stubbornly Silent One. Did you sleep well? I sure did. Carbuncle dropped by to visit me. He was a bit worried about me I guess but I don't see why…."

"...It just hurts to see Dad as he is, growing older by the day and not being able to do anything about it. That's kinda why I came looking for you you know? I wanted to help somehow and this seemed like a good way of doing so. I hope he isn't too worried about us…."

"Luna is just the best penpal I ever had. Yes I know, she's pretty much the only penpal I ever had, the point still stands. She's just a great person, okay? You know what? Hey Prompto! Come over here for a bit! I want to prove to Ifrit that Luna's the best, most gentle and kindest person in existence. Help me come up with stuff?... Awesome! Okay I'll start…"

"...I wonder where the soldiers Niflheim uses are coming from? They just keep coming no matter how many the Kingsglaive kill on the front. Not to mention the daemons.."

"... and that was the life of the 67th ruler of Lucis…. Oh, I missed that?... You're right, Specs. It wouldn't do for me to forget to tell that portion of history to our esteemed listener. Okay. So what happened was…."

There was a sudden deep sigh. Noctis snapped his head up to stare at Ifrit. The Infernian met his gaze for a mere moment before rolling them, "**Leave before I decide to burn you and your friends to ashes**."

End of Day 2: First victory - Noctis!

A/N: Noctis is basically repeating himself in different languages at first, for those wondering :)


	8. Arguing with Ifrit part 2

Their third day within the cave commenced with Ifrit bellowing a jet of fire at Gladio when the Shield rose to start his morning routine. It woke the rest up and sent Noctis scurrying to yell at Ifrit. "You mindless idiot! You hurt Gladio!" Just another day at the center of Ravatogh.

Ignis sighed and handed a potion to Gladio before getting started on their breakfast.

Day 3 Initial state: Noctis - unharmed and angry Ifrit- annoyed

"You asshole! I spent two whole days telling all the wonderful things you're missing by being stuck in this lava prison and this is how you repay me?"

"**I did not ask for any such thing from you, mortal child. Take your so-called friends and leave. I will not be so gentle next time.**"

"Gentle? GENTLE? YOU CALL THAT GENTLE! YOU BURNT HIS RIGHT ARM! I'LL SHOW YOU GENTLE! PROMPTO COME HELP…."

"... Okay… Maybe I overreacted. That fire you shot was way weaker than what you just did….What the hell! Are you actually trying to kill me now?"

"**You are the one who started this fight. Are you so unwilling to finish it?"**

"Oh you are on. I'm going to kick your ass! Prepare yourself Ifrit! You are going…"

"Breakfast is ready Noctis. Please come and eat before you continue your...discussion with the Infernian." (Ignis calls out before Noctis can actually start fighting.)

"Oh…. Do you mind waiting till I finish eating? I'll have way more energy after that."

"**Oh very well. I am well aware of the many weaknesses that humankind possesses. What is it today?"**

Ignis looked a bit surprised to be addressed and takes a moment to recover before answering. "Pancakes with fruits and whipped cream." Ignis hesitates for a moment before making another plate and bringing it over to the edge of the precipice. "If you promise to abstain from trying to kill us, I could be persuaded to prepare extra portions so you may sample a few things as well. Do we have a deal?"

Ifrit huffed at the suggestion. Ignis simply shrugged and left the plate in plain sight of the Astral before returning to his companions. Noctis shoved him gently as he returned, "Hey. No bribing my goal in life." His amused smile contradicted his words.

Day 3-end of day: Noctis - arguing with Ifrit about food. Ifrit- bribed into not killing anyone.

Prompto woke up to the smooth voice of Ignis talking to someone, describing several dishes he'd made previously. A low grumble replied to one of his questions. Once he left the tent to the sleeping Noctis and Gladio, Prompto's fingers itched for his camera.

Ignis had a series of small bite-sized plates, each holding a different delicious-looking dish. Ifrit was leaning forward as far as he could, allowing him to taste each dish with minimal help from Ignis. Prompto chuckled, reaching back to shake both of the sleepers awake.

Gladio woke at the first touch but Noctis took more persuading. Before long the four friends were sitting in front of the Ifrit, eating breakfast and talking about Ignis' continued attempts to recreate the pastries Noctis had in Tenebrae.

"**Have you tried ulwatt berries?**" Ignis stilled. "**No? Try it. They were common in Tenebrae but not so much outside of it.**"

Ignis readjusted his glasses, got up and said, "If you'll excuse me. It would appear I need to see about ordering some berries." He turned and left the cave, heading back to the surface.

Day 4- morning: Ignis - searching for a secret ingredient. Noctis - looking forward to new pastries. Ifrit - amused and no longer starving.

"So? Isn't Ignis _the _best?

"**His cooking is most assuredly of exquisite quality. To say he is the best, however…**"

"Hey! He is the best! And I'll prove it to you!"

"**Oh will you child? How? Will you feed me food from other cooks?**"

"YES!... Wait a minute. No! I'm not leaving until you agree to a covenant with me. Don't think you can trick me."

Ifrit sighed. "**Foolish boy. I will not make a covenant with a mere child like you. You are wasting your time.**"

"I am not a child!"

"**You are a child.**"

"Am not!" A heavy sigh filled the cave. "I am 17 years old and the Crown Prince of Lucis! I am not a child!"

"**You are.**"

Prompto glanced at Gladio and whispered, "How long do you think this I going to last?"

Gladio snorted, glancing away from cleaning his sword. "All day at this rate." Prompto grinned, snapped a picture of the two bickering and wondered what he'd do today.

"...they all treat me like I don't care about anything but I do care, about a lot of things. And not because I have to, because I actually care. That why I volunteer so much, why I got a job on my own, and why I moved out."

"**That I can see, child… Perhaps you could be taught.**"

"Hey, I thought you'd agreed that I wasn't a child."

"**You are stubborn like one but...I suppose you cannot be considered a mere child.**"

"So you'll make a covenant with me?"

A exasperated sigh. "**It appears that will be the only way for me to get any peace. You may have your covenant but on my terms.**"

"Woot! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it."

"**...That remains to be seen..**"

Day 4 - Noctis gains Ifrit's approval!

A/N: Ifrit might be starting to change his mind about Noctis... I think? XD


	9. Arguing with Ifrit part 3

Day 5: Noctis - optimistic. Ifrit - waiting for the covenant.

Noctis hadn't been able to sleep much in his excitement. Ifrit had finally agreed to make a covenant with him! With some strings attached but a covenant nonetheless!

So when Ifrit told him what his terms where, Noctis was somewhat prepared for them. "No."

"**You are the one who came here demanding my covenant. If you are unsatisfied then leave.**"

"No… I'm not leaving until I have a covenant with you." Noctis pouted as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't accept the terms from Ifrit. There was no way! "Let me think about for a while okay?"

Ifrit snorted in amusement. "**It is not I who worry about time.**"

Noctis grinned and went to talk with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. Ignis handed him a cup of coffee. "His terms are very unreasonable." Noctis nodded as he took a sip. Ignis readjusted his glasses and proposed, "Perhaps learning why he made these demands may prove helpful?"

"It might…" Noctis hummed. He half-turned towards Ifrit and shouted, "Hey Ifrit! Why are you asking for a human sacrifice?"

"**It is needed for me to form a covenant.**"

Noctis shrugged, turned back to the others. "Well we have an answer. What do you guys think?"

Ignis hummed thoughtfully, "Must it be a human sacrifice?" He turned to Ifrit.

Ifrit shook his head slowly. "**To form a covenant I require a significant amount of energy. Humans are the only ones who can provide such levels of energy.**"

That gained a raised brow. "Is it the same for all the Astrals?" Prompto asked curiously. Ifrit nodded. "But Lady Lun...The Oracle? Doesn't she allow the Astrals to make a covenant?"

A tense silence. "**The Oracle pays the price as well. Half of it as they commune with Us and half when they awaken Us. Their deaths allow others to form covenants, even generations after.**"

A cup shattered on the rocks. "That… Luna will?" Noctis stared at Ifrit. The chained Astral nodded slowly. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto reached towards their friend.

Too late.

Noctis scrambled to his feet and warped to the entrance of the cave. "Shit! I'll follow him." Gladio went off after Noctis.

"**He cares for the Oracle?**"

Ignis sighed, looking forlorn. "Noctis suffered a paralyzing injury as a child. It was the previous Oracle who healed him. He spent most of his time with the current Oracle, Lady Lunafreya."

Ifrit said nothing but his gaze narrowed as he looked at the cave's mouth. They waited.

Day 5 end of day: Noctis - waiting for a reply from Luna. Ifrit - Thoughtful.

Noctis said nothing when he woke up. Just walked over to stand in front of Ifrit, hands on his hips. There was a pensive look in his eyes. Ifrit waited. And waited. And waited until he had enough.

Day 6: Noctis- thoughtful Ifrit- exasperated

"**Speak child.**"

Noctis pursed his lips. "Do you need to take all the energy at once?"

Ifrit blinked rapidly. It took a few seconds before he managed to grasp what Noctis was referring to.

"**It has always happened that way.**"

"So you don't know if there is another way to make a covenant."

"**It has never been done differently.**"

"So you don't know."

Ifrit growled, rolling his eyes at Noctis' repetition.

"**It has never been done in any other way.**"

"So you don't know?"

"**Very well! I do not know if there are others ways to form covenants! Such links between humans and Astrals require great amounts of energy and the death of a human has always been used! Are you satisfied Child?**"

Noctis smiled innocently. "Of course I am. Now…" HIs smile became a grin. "The question is, are you willing to try a new way of forming covenants?"

"Noctis? What are you talking about?" Ignis stepped up to stand beside Noctis.

Noctis shrugged and explained, "Well, Luna confirmed what that dumbass-" He pointed at Ifrit. The latter chucked a fireball in retaliation. "-said about the way Oracles commune with the Astrals. So it got me thinking that the whole thing sounded like a capacitor."

"**And?**"

"And that means that there must be other ways to fill the battery, so to speak, to the point where a covenant can be formed without anyone dying!"

Ignis frowned. The theory sounded correct but whether or not it was possible was something completely different. Booming laughter interrupted his thoughts.

"**Truly! You! Ha ha ha!**" The Astral of fire, hater of humankind, had tears of laughter dripping from his face. Noctis turned to face Ifrit, crossing his arms as he glared at the Infernian. It took a few minutes before the Astral stopped laughing enough to speak.

"**I had forgotten the stubbornness of your kind. It is as refreshing as it once was when humankind first started walking.**" Ifrit shook his head a few times before letting a deep sigh out. "**Very well, Noctis Lucis Caelum. If you have another way to free me from this place then I shall grant you my full covenant.**"

Noctis beamed at the announcement. Prompto shouted in glee and the click-click of his camera told Noctis the moment was being recorded. Gladio clasped his shoulder, a proud smile on his face. Ignis was similarly smiling from his other side.

Noctis turned back to Ifrit. He already had an idea of how this whole thing might work. "I was thinking… What if you drew the energy over a long period of time instead of all at once?"

Ignis hummed for a second before nodding to himself. "I see. It would divide the burden to a more manageable level."

Ifrit stayed silent. Noctis felt a jolt of worry and asked, "Ifrit? What do you think?"

The red eyes of the Infernian drilled into Noctis'. "**It might work except… I would need to stay by your side in physical form for the duration of the time it would take for the energy to be collected.**"

"When you say physical form, do you mean like you are now?" Asked Prompto.

"**I do not know. If we go through with this then I supposed we shall find out.**"

Noctis nodded firmly. "Then let's do it."

Day 6 end of day: Terms approved

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I am so happy you are all enjoying this fic so far. The covenant is about to become a reality XD It just took 9 chapters to get there! Capacitor: A device used to store electric charges , consisting of a pair or more of conductor separated by an insulator.


	10. Covenant of Fire and Annoyance

They started planning the details on how to create a link between Ifrit and Noctis so the Infernian could start taking the energy he would need for the covenant.

"An oath?" Ignis proposed.

"**No. Words alone are not enough to create what we need.**"

"Blood bond?" Gladio said.

"**My blood would scorch your Prince's veins and kill him.**"

"Make him into a glaive?" Prompto threw in jokingly.

A thoughtful silence followed the suggestion. "Wait! Wait! I was joking!"

Ignis tapped his fingers against his chin. "The idea does have merit. A Kingsglaive is bound by both words and magic. Ifrit?"

"**...Perhaps. But what vow would I take? I will not serve anyone.**"

"I swear to take only the energy needed to form a covenant? And I swear to form a covenant?" Noctis said.

"**That is...acceptable.**"

Noctis jumped to his feet. "Alright then! Let's give it a try!"

"**Very well.**"

They formed a half circle around the edge of the platform with Noctis facing Ifrit. Noctis summoned one of his daggers and held it as an offering to Ifrit. "Ifrit, Astral of Fire, you stand before me willingly and ready to make your pledge."

A huff. "**Yes.**" Noctis shot him an amused glance.

"What is your pledge?"

"**My pledge to you, child of Lucis, is that I will not be greedy in my gathering of what is needed for our covenant. Nor will I break my word to form a covenant with you…. Satisfied?**"

Noctis muffled his chuckles against his shoulder. Somehow Ifrit sounded just how a wet, grumpy cat might, if said cat could speak. Or at least, the way Noctis imagined a cat like that might sound. Ignis cleared his throat beside him and Noctis straightened.

"I accept your pledge and give you my own." Noctis swiftly modified the oath his dad usually gave to fit the circumstance. "I pledge not to let you down and to strive to be worthy of your confidence. May my magic be part of you and the Crystal bless you." With those last words, Noctis infused the dagger with his magic and lobbed it towards Ifrit. The dagger disintegrated into blue shards as soon as it touched Ifrit.

At first nothing happened then a bright blue light blinded the four boys.

"**Well… This is… interesting.**"

Standing in front of Noctis was a tall man. Dark brown skin, crimson eyes, and two black horns sticking from either side of his forehead made the man's identity somewhat clear. "Ifrit?" Squeaked Prompto, staring at the unusual sight.

Ifrit nodded then glanced over his shoulder. "**Umm… So the bond provided enough energy for my mind to form another shape but… Not enough to fully free me.**" It was true as the Infernian's body still stood imprisoned as before.

Gladio snapped his mouth shut and considered the situation. "What now?"

Ifrit waved a hand. Flames enveloped him for a few seconds. When they had faded, Ifrit was dressed in a casual red shirt with faded ripped jeans and his horns were gone. He looked quite human. "**This shape will do to form the covenant but I will not allow my body to remain undefended here.**"

Noctis shrugged, "Fair enough." Stepped past Ifrit and made a hand wavy motion. Ifrit's body took a blue hue then disappeared from sight.

"Did… Did you just store the Infernian in your armiger?" stuttered Ignis, horrified.

Noctis shrugged again. "It worked, right?" He glanced to Ifrit, who looked amused by the turn of events. "Let's go. Dad's probably freaking out by now."

As Noctis headed towards the camp they'd been using so far, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto shared incredulous glances before following. Ifrit stayed where he was for a moment longer before taking his first step in millennia's. And promptly fell on his face.

"_**Stercore!**_"

A/N: Don't you hate it when you suddenly regain the ability to move and find you forgot how to walk? XD

Stercore is "Shit!" in latin. Kudos to my beta-reader BarefootBassist!


	11. Frontlines and Glaives

A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, got really busy and forgot. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Their departure was delayed by a few hours as Ifrit found himself learning how to walk properly. It was an amusing sight for the four men though they did their best not to laugh at the many failed attempts from the Astral.

By the time they reached their car, Prompto had taken so many pictures of Ifrit's reactions that he had to change his card. It was rather amusing to watch the Astral as he rediscovered the world after a few thousand years of isolation.

"**What is that?**"

"A car."

Ifrit walked around the vehicle, examining it from all angles. "**It is somewhat similar to some of the vehicles Solheim initially created for travel.**"

Ignis slid into the front seat. "I would expect it to. To my knowledge, the design for the machinery was based on some recovered from ruins near the Crown City. Now, if you would please take a seat, we have quite some driving to do." Ifrit huffed and slid into the front seat.

They drove to Lestallum, arriving by nightfall, and took a suite at the Leville and spent the rest of the evening letting Ifrit explore the city. The Infernian looked unfazed by the sweltering heat that loomed over the city. "Lucky," Muttered Prompto as he fanned himself with a hand. Ifrit laughed and continued walking.

Prompto's jealousy turned to admiration as Ifrit stopped at a food kiosk in the market. A banner proclaiming it as authentic Galahdian food _and_ the hottest skewers in Lucis hung over it. "**Give me your spiciest dish.**" The toothy grin Ifrit had did not bode well.

"Umm… what are you doing?" Hissed Noctis.

Ifrit grinned. "**Merely checking the validity of this woman's claim.**"

The lady narrowed her eyes, barely pausing as she cooked on the grill. "You sure about that, Boy?"

Ifrit nodded, casually putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "**I'm quite certain… that your food will not make me sweat at all.**"

"Ifrit…" Noctis hissed, reaching out to pull the Astral away.

"You're on!" The cook said slapping the cart counter. "If I can't make you sweat with my hottest meal then it's on the house." She wiped her hands on a rag and extended it to Ifrit.

"**I will be enjoying this free meal,**" Ifrit declared as he shook her hand. Noctis buried his face in his hands even as Gladio laughed and started taking bets from the crowd that had been watching.

Half an hour later, Gladio was counting the money he'd made on the bet as he watched Prompto chugging a lot of milk after trying some of the sauce. Ifrit looked pleased as they made their way back to their rooms.

* * *

"**Those do not bear any Lucian crest.**" Ifrit pointed at the sky.

Noctis yawned as he glanced in the indicated direction. He jerked upright in his seat and swore. "That's a Niff fleet! I thought the frontline was further south!"

Gladio dropped his book, opened his window and leaned over to take a look. "Shit. Fighting must have shifted closer while we were in Ravatogh." He dropped back into his seat. "We need to find another route."

"**Why?**"

Gladio glared at Ifrit, "Because we can't deal with a Niff fleet with the Crown Prince in the car."

Ifrit tilted his head, "**And why not? They are merely mortals and I am here.**"

"Good point." Noct leaned into his seat, crossing his arms as the tension ran out of his body. "Stay on this road Specs."

"If we do that, we will be arriving in the middle of the fighting zone." Ignis said pointedly.

Noctis grinned. "Exactly."

Ifrit returned Noctis' grin and leaned on the window sill to watch the approaching fleet of airships.

It did not take long before a few airships broke off from the fleet and turned towards them. Someone had noticed the lone car traveling towards the fighting. As the ships grew closer, Ignis pulled to a stop on the side of the road.

Ifrit stepped out first, walking straight towards the airships. As the others slipped out of the car, the airships started shooting.

Ifrit laughed.

Fire swirled around him.

In three steps, Ifrit had transformed from his human form to a giant being of pure fire. A swipe of his hand caused an airship to explode. A fireball engulfed the second, and the third ship's engines caught fire.

"No one is going to believe us," mumbled Prompto as he took pictures. Ifrit didn't slow down as he continued towards the clouds of dust, fire and lightning that indicated the battle ahead.

"We'd best follow after him before he causes too much of a panic." Sighed Ignis as he watched the Astral summon tornadoes of fire to sweep ahead. Ignis glanced at Noctis, a frown appearing at his friend's appearance. "Noctis? Is everything alright?"

Noctis didn't answer straight away. He was leaning on the side of the car, arms crossed over his chest. Ever since Ifrit had transformed he'd felt his magic being drained. It wasn't a lot, not even the equivalent of making a magic flask or a potion.

"Noctis?" Gladio prompted.

Noctis straightened with a shrug. "Guess Ifrit's magic is tied to mine now… or maybe it's the other way around. Either way, him using his powers is draining me a bit." When all three of his friends turned to look at him, expressions ranging from worry to horror, Noctis made a placating movement. "It's fine. It's barely equivalent to making a potion… It's just slightly annoying."

Ignis did not relax as he quickly checked over Noctis for any signs of strain or stasis. It was only after finding none that he relaxed. "You will tell me if you feel ill or unusually tired?" Noctis nodded, a fond yet exasperated smile on his lips. Ignis hesitated, glanced over at Gladio then straightened. "Very well then, let us chase after Ifrit."

They arrived at the battleground several minutes after Ifrit, giving the Astral enough time to utterly annihilate most of the soldiers Niflheim had sent. The few functioning airships were retreating and the soldiers on the ground were attempting, rather futilely, to stop Ifrit's rampage.

As for the Kingsglaive….

"Your Highness? What are you doing here?" Nyx warped beside the car, his soot-streaked face greeting them with fear and worry.

Noctis grinned, hiding his growing exhaustion by leaning against the car, and said. "We brought an ally." He jerked his head towards Ifrit. "Think it'll be enough to turn the tides?"

Noctis was greatly satisfied by the sight of Nyx Ulric, Hero of the Kingsglaive, lost for words as the glaive glanced between Ifrit's gigantic fiery form and Noctis' group.


	12. Return to Insomnia

By the time Ifrit was done with the one-sided battle, Ignis had explained the general situation to the Kingsglaive. Ifrit returning to his human form ended the slow but almost-constant drain on Noctis' magic. One of the specialized mages, Crowe, had taken one look at the prince and handed him an ether which Noct gladly used.

Ifrit huffed as he drew closer, "**It would appear our powers are now linked. I could barely use a fraction of mine.**"

"That was a fraction of your powers?" Nyx gaped at the Astral. The glaive beside him punched his arm and hissed something under his breath. Nyx shrugged in reply.

Ifrit didn't answer and simply slipped back into the car. Noctis sighed and turned to the glaives. "Sorry about that. He's kinda an asshole. We're heading back to Insomnia so we'll leave you guys alone."

"We can't let you leave without an escort, Your Highness," declared Luche, the field commander of the Kingsglaive. "You six-" he motioned to Nyx, the glaive who had punched him, Crowe and three other glaives. "-escort his Highness back to the Citadel then report to Commander Drautos."

The chosen glaives saluted and left quickly. Ignis frowned, "We appreciate the help Sir Luche, but is this wise? Niflheim may attempt another attack soon."

Luche turned to Ignis. "That is unlikely. In any case, the rest of us will remain and keep watch." The escorts returned. "Have a safe trip back, your Highness, my lords." Luche nodded towards them and walked away, shouting orders to the other glaives.

Ignis watched the man walk away for a few moments before sliding into the car. The glaives' truck took the lead and Ignis maneuvered the car after them.

* * *

"Noctis!" Regis Lucis Caelum hurried over to his son. "Are you injured? What were you thinking! Leaving the city like that!" Despite his harsh tone, Regis swept Noctis into a hug.

"Dad!" Embarrassed and feeling guilty, Noctis slipped out of his dad's grip. "Please. We have an important guest. I'll listen to your lecture later. Promise." Regis raised a brow at his son's words. He turned to look at the rest of the group. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto stepped aside, revealing the man still in the car.

Noctis grabbed his dad's hand and walked him over. "Dad, meet The Infernian." Noctis grinned as he motioned from his dad to the Astral. "Ifrit, this is my dad, Regis Lucis Caelum."

Ifrit got out of the car to stand in front of the duo. His crimson eyes gauged Regis for a few moments before turning away with a scoff. "**I'm hungry. Blondie, show me where I can get something to eat… Being in this form is so troublesome.**" Without waiting for a reply, Ifrit brushed past a stunned Regis on his way into the Citadel.

Prompto didn't move for a heartbeat, eyes widening as he glanced between his friends. Ignis, Gladio and Noct all motioned for Prompto to go with Ifrit. "Do try to keep him from causing trouble," muttered Ignis as Prompto hurried past.

Regis followed the strange man until he was out of sight. He shared a glance with Clarus before turning to the three young men who had grown up together. "What exactly did you do?" He glared at his son and his retinue as he waited for an answer, fingers tapping impatiently on the handle of his cane.

* * *

The King sat on his throne, his Shield by his side and the full council arranged on either flank. They watched as the man proclaimed as the Infernian walked in, followed by the Prince and his retinue. Clarus leaned closer to Regis and whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

Regis half-turned to reply, "I want to see those fools when Ifrit gets tired of listening to them." Clarus huffed and straightened. It did sound like a fun show.

Noctis glanced up to his dad and clearly saw the amused glint in his dad's eyes. He had expected to be brought in front of the council at some point but not so soon. Obviously his dad had a plan. He shifted his attention to Ifrit and got as comfortable as he could.

One of the council members stamped his foot. "Well? Is someone going to explain why we have been called to meet?" There were murmured agreements from the other members.

Regis kept his face blank, "The reason for this meeting is simple. My son has returned from his… trip outside Insomnia. He brought back a formidable ally, one that has already won us several days of peace on the front." He motioned towards Ifrit and introduced, "Esteemed Council Members, I ask you to welcome the Infernian, Ifrit."

Outraged gasps and shouts followed the proclamation, with several councilmembers jumping to their feet. "Your Majesty! What is the meaning of this?" Cried a councilman.

"**How noisy.**" Ifrit spoke carelessly and loud enough to be heard through the room. "**Are they always so loud?**"

"How dare you! You are speaking to nobility!"

"**And I am Ifrit! You will bow to me!**" Ifrit roared, stepping forward arrogantly.

Outraged cries filled the throne room to the amusement of Noctis and his father as well as their friends. And just as Noctis expected, Ifrit burst into flames. The outrage turned to shock and fear.

The fire became a pillar that reached the ceiling, leaving black scorch marks as it slowly descended. Noctis winced as he saw the marks left behind. "Damn. The cleaning staff are going to be pissed." Hopefully Ifrit would be able to magic it away once the show was over.

His attention returned to where Ifrit had been standing. Noctis raised an eyebrow. A throne of white twisted bones, half as tall as the throne room itself, sat there. Ifrit, roaring fires dancing around him, sat on the throne comfortably.

The council stared at the Infernian. Ifrit stared back, an utterly bored and disgusted expression on his face. "**I said bow to me.**"

To the amusement, and utter surprise, of the two Lucis Caelums and their respective retinues, half of the noble lords and ladies of the Royal Council did just that. A very distinctive click from beside him added to Noctis' satisfaction.

He'd make sure Prompto printed copies for his dad.

* * *

A/N: Prompto does make copies for everyone who asks for them. Somehow, a copy ends up going viral online. Regis loves it.


	13. Ifrit vs The Council

It took almost a full day after Ifrit's introduction for the first signs of trouble to appear. Noctis slouched against the balustrade with an amused grin as he watched the show below.

"Surely there is something you require Lord Ifrit?" A minor lord wrung his hands together as he stood in front of Ifrit.

Ifrit was lounging in a plush sofa, a history book in hand. "**What I require is quiet. Speak to me again and I shall burn you to ashes.**" Ifrit didn't even look up from his book.

Noctis muffled his laughter as the minor lord blanched and practically ran out of the library. Ifrit's eyes darted to Noctis before returning to his book. "**Enjoying the suffering of your people? How cruel.**"

Noctis shook his head, "He deserved it. He's been bribing, or trying to bribe, several council members. Maybe this will teach him to stop."

"**Doubtful. He does not appear to be bright.**" Noctis couldn't disagree.

* * *

\- an hour later-

Ignis had brought several reports for Noctis to read. They moved to a secluded table to go through them. The door to the library opened and several voices interrupted their concentration.

"Ah Lord Ifrit! I am so pleased to find you! May I introduce you to my daughter?"

Noctis and Ignis shared confused glances. They rose from the table and moved closer to the conversation.

"**You may not.**"

"But Lord Ifrit? Surely one as honorable and intelligent as yourself could appreciate intelligent company? My daughter is…"

"**Intelligent company you are not.**" Ifrit turned a page. "**Leave.**"

A gasp of outrage and a new voice. "How dare you! I don't care if you are the Infernian! You, Sir, are unbelievably rude!" Noctis and Ignis caught a glimpse of a well-dressed young lady walking out of the room with her nose in the air. Her mother, or so Noctis presumed, looked between Ifrit and the door.

Ignis cast a look at Noctis before he stepped forward. "Lady Vulgus, a pleasure to see you once more. Can I be of assistance?"

Lady Vulgus grew flustered for a moment before gathering herself. She shook her head, "I require no assistance. Good day." She walked out.

Ignis waited for a moment before going to check that the lady had indeed left. Noctis chuckled as he approached Ifrit. "Maybe you should head back to my suite? It'd be more private at least."

Ifrit closed his book with a sigh. "**So it would seem. I want steak for supper. And bring the next 2 volumes.**" Noctis nodded with an amused smile.

* * *

The scenes repeated themselves over the next few days. Whenever Ifrit left the royal suite, someone would approach him. More often than not, it would be a noble or high ranking staff. They would try to speak with Ifrit, offering gifts or trying to introduce their relatives.

It was hilarious for Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis as they watched the Infernian grow increasingly annoyed by the disturbances. More than a few bellows and scorch marks appeared as a result. The cleaning staff had started to put specialized cleaning material in every closet to deal with the scorch marks before they created permanent stains.

* * *

"Lord Ifrit!" Noctis stifled a laugh at the sound. His dad glanced over. Noctis shook his head and motioned for him to follow. They headed toward the source of the voice and, as expected, found another amusing scene. Noctis reached into his armiger and grabbed the popcorn Ignis had made.

Regis raised an eyebrow at the popcorn but grabbed some when Noctis offered it. In the public gallery, Ifrit was surrounded by young nobles that Noctis recognize as having been proposed as potential marriage partners. They were all trying to speak over each other in a bid to catch, and hold, the Astral's attention.

It was failing miserably. "**Let me pass.**"

"Lord Ifrit, would you like to go take a walk in the gardens with me?"

"Lord Ifrit, would you care to join us for a drink?"

"Lord Ifrit…" "Lord Ifrit…"

"This is a common sight, I take?" Regis whispered as he munched on the popcorn.

Noctis grinned and took another handful of the snack. "Almost every time he steps out of the suite." He chuckled, nudged his dad and pointed, "Look, he's about to lose his temper. I wonder what he'll do this time."

"**ENOUGH!**" Smoke rose from Ifrit's clothes as small flames pierced through the clothing he was wearing. The crowd backed off a few steps but did not disperse. "**You will cease this incessant prattling immediately. I do not care for your presence. I do not care for your offerings or bribes. I do not care for the politics of humankind!**" The atmosphere around Ifrit heated up so much that it blurred Noctis' and Regis' view of the gallery.

"**This is the last warning you shall receive. The next person who approaches me for selfish, greedy reasons will become my next meal!**" With that, the crowd quickly dispersed, fearful mutterings following them. Ifrit growled as he put out the flames on his clothes, turned and left the gallery.

Regis watched the Infernian walk away. "This won't be enough to keep the council and nobles from hounding him." Noctis nodded. "I'll do something about it. I leave you to ensure our new ally doesn't kill anyone just yet." Noctis grinned, tipped an invisible hat towards his dad and hurried after Ifrit.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Just thinking about all the none sense the Nobles would try and do in order to gain Ifrit's approval! XD


	14. Ifrit, Prompto, and Chocobos

"Noct! Noct! The Chocobo-Moogle Festival is coming!" Prompto practically jumped on Noctis in his excitement. Noctis stumbled at the extra weight but couldn't help but laugh at how excited Prompto was.

Nocti grabbed the flyer Prompto was waving in his face. "Uh, it's two weeks away. I'll ask Specs to free up the weekend." Prompto cheered.

"**What's in two weeks?**" Ifrit walked in with Ignis and Gladio. The two men had gone to a meeting while Ifrit spent time in the gardens.

Prompto chirped, "Chocobos! There is this awesome festival every year! It's like all about chocobos-"

"And moogles." Gladio added as he threw his jacket on the nearest surface. Ignis tsked at the gesture.

Prompto nodded as he dropped on the couch and kicked his feet. "And moogles but mostly chocobos." His wide grin grew wider. "Like hundreds of them! And the Festival is in Insomnia this year!"

Ifrit huffed, "**Moogles and chocobos… Such foolishness for a mere bird and an near-extinct creature.**"

Prompto gasped. "How dare you!" He surged to his feet, pointing at Ifrit. "Chocobos are amazing! How could you call them mere birds?"

Noctis, Ignis and Gladio shared knowing glances. Ifrit had done it, Prompto would not stand to see chocobos insulted. Ifrit didn't know what he'd just started.

Gladio threw Noctis a beer and settled to watch the show. Ignis sighed and headed to the kitchen. Might as well start lunch.

Ifrit scoffed. "**They are loud, smelly and stupid. Nothing more than beasts of burden.**"

"What? Chocobos are great! They are cute, fluffy, loyal and smart!" Prompto crossed his arms with a pout. "Even their chicks are smart. All chocobos can tell- from birth- if someone is a good person."

"**That is mere beast instinct, not** **a mark of intelligence.**"

Prompto hissed angrily as he pointed a finger at Ifrit. "Maybe back when you were imprisoned but not anymore!" Ifrit snorted. Prompto's eyes narrowed at Ifrit's disregard for the fluffy birds. "You're coming with us to the Festival."

"**What?**" Ifrit straightened and glanced between Prompto and Noctis. "**I will not.**"

Noctis pretended to consider the idea for a few seconds before allowing himself to grin. "Actually, that's a great idea Prom. We can make it a PR thing for the royal family and Ifrit can check out a bit more of Insomnia while we're at it."

"**That's…**"

"That is a wonderful idea Noctis. I will make the arrangements this week." Ignis said, the beginning of a smile tugging at his lips.

Noctis nodded towards Ignis. "Then it's settled. We're all going to the Chocobo-Moogle Festival." Ifrit appeared shocked at the decision but Prompto was absolutely ecstatic. He cheered and threw himself on the couch.

"Chocobos!"

* * *

The Festival was crazy busy. A sea of people as far as they could see, Noctis was loving it. Prompto was almost vibrating as they headed for the chocobo pens.

"This is the happiest day of my life! I'm going to see chocobos! Real live chocobos!" Prompto had Ifrit by the arm and was dragging him around. "You'll love them. They're cute, and fluffy, and adorable, and…."

"**Annoying.**"

Prompto faltered only for a second before his smile returned. "You'll see. I know the chocobos will win you over." Noctis, Ignis and Gladio watched them argue with amusement.

Ignis had worked a minor miracle by arranging for the official festival pictures for the PR office to be with the chocobos. It meant the pen was emptied of visitors for them. Prompto wasted no time, dropping Ifrit to hug the closest chocobo.

"As fluffy as you imagined?" Gladio teased. The only reply he got was fluffy blond hair bobbing up and down against the bright yellow feathers. Noctis chuckled as he allowed Ignis to fuss over him for the photoshoot.

Ifrit sighed and rolled his eyes. Leaning on the fence, he looked around the pen while waiting for them to be done there.

A beak ruffled Ifrit's hair. He swatted the beak away. A loud, whining croak made him flinch away, his hand jerking up to push the offending beast away.

Only to feel another beak brush through his hair. Then a third. "**Leave me alone.**" Ifrit turned to face the birds. Instead of fleeing in front of his anger, the chocobos warbled gleefully and pushed closer.

"See? See? They love you!" Prompto bounced over, red faced from the excitement and with feathers in his hair. "You have to love them back." Ifrit growled as the chocobos started gathering around in greater numbers.

And then the chocobo mothers started to bring their chicks over. Ifrit tried to back away but tripped and was promptly smothered by bright yellow feathers. Prompto laughed and dropped to sit beside Ifrit.

"**Get off!**" Ifrit tried to push the chocobos away. Unfortunately for the Astral, he was only one being compared to the dozens of mature chocobos. For each chocobo Ifrit managed to get off him, two chocochick took their place with a hovering mother forcing Ifrit to stay still.

Prompto added to the fluffy problem as he picked up other chocochicks to drop on Ifrit. He had his camera in his other hand, both taking pictures and filming the fight between a increasingly flustered Ifrit and a bunch of adorably pleased chocobos.

Noctis couldn't stop himself from laughing each time he glanced over. Even Ignis couldn't stop the occasional chuckle at the sight. The Royal Photographer, at the bequest of Noctis, took several pictures of the feared Infernian buried in yellow feathery friends.

It was one of those pictures, the only one that showed Ifrit smiling while holding a chocochick, that made the front page of most newspapers and celebrity rags.

"**Noctis!**" Was not found for 3 days after the picture was published.

* * *

A/N: XD XD XD Poor Noctis. I leave what happened to him to your imaginations.


	15. Cooking with Ignis and Ifrit

Ignis slammed the door to Noctis' apartment, stormed in muttering to himself and dropped a large pile of documents on the nearest surface. A migraine thumped in his temple as it had for the last day or so. The council had kept him busy with meetings and paperwork for the last week. Ignis was running on about 4 hours of sleep per night and it was starting to hit him hard.

He reached for his Ebony.

"**Good, you're back.**" Ignis barely suppressed a heavy sigh as Ifrit rose from the couch. "**I'm hungry. Make me something.**"

Ignis took three deep breaths before turning to face the Infernian. "I'm afraid I cannot help you with that. You may call the kitchen if you so desire."

"**No. The kitchen food is boring and plain.**" Ifrit walked over and plucked a file from the pile in front of Ignis. "**I want your food. It's a lot better and much more interesting.**"

The vein on Ignis' forehead throbbed. Ignis pressed his lips tightly together, reminded himself that the being in front of him was an Astral.

Ifrit threw the file he had over his shoulder with one hand and with his other, brought the Ebony to his lips. Ignis' eyes followed the movement as the papers flew out of the folder to spread across the floor.

Noctis chatted with Gladio as they walked back from training. As they arrived in front of Noctis' door, a great big crash came from within. Gladio pushed Noct behind him instinctively. Then Ignis' voice came through the door. The almost-constantly calm advisor was yelling!

Gladio glanced back at Noctis before he dared to open the door a crack. Neither of them could stop their gasps at the scene within.

Ifrit laid stunned on the floor, the sofa broken in half on both sides of him. Ignis had a handful of folders in hand and yelled at the Astral. "...COOK FOR YOU! WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF YOUR THRONE AND TRY TO LEARN SOME RESPONSIBILITY INSTEAD OF DEMANDING THINGS RIGHT AND LEFT! WE HAVE OUR OWN LIVES TO DEAL WITH!"

"Shit. Spec's lost it." Noctis took half a step back.

"No you don't princess. Iggy's your advisor and your friend. You can't run away all the time." Gladio growled, catching him by the collar and pushing him into the room.

Ignis glanced over to them but quickly returned his gaze to his prey. "Umm… Specs? Is everything alright?" Noctis haltingly asked, eyes darting from his advisor to the Astral.

"No…. Everything is definitely not alright." Ignis motioned towards the ground. "This idiot over there had the gull not only to demand I cook for him but also to throw my paperwork around AND drink my last Ebony!" Both Gladio and Noctis winced. No wonder Ignis was so pissed.

Gladio walked up to ignis and carefully took the papers from his hand. "I get it Iggy but murdering an Astral is not the way to deal with this."

"It would make me feel a lot better." Grumbled Ignis as he allowed Gladio to manhandle him away from Ifrit.

"Throwing him across the room wasn't enough?"

"No."

Noctis frowned as he glanced between Ifrit and Ignis. "Gladio?" The man grunted. "Can you bring Ignis to his place and make sure he rests?"

"Your High…" Ignis started to protest only to stop as Noctis raised his hand.

"Nope. You are going to go home and rest. That's an order." Noctis smiled at Ignis fondly. "I'll deal with the reports for he next few days. Days you're going to take off." Ignis went to speak but Gladio pushed him gently towards the door. Noctis waved cheekily at their retreating backs.

Ifrit got up from the floor only to be poked on the chest by Noctis. "**What is it?**"

Noctis' grin turned almost vicious. "You pissed off Ignis. That's a big no-no. So… You're going to replace Ignis for the next few days AND you're going to learn how to cook."

"**What? I will do not such thing!**" Ignis straightened to his full height.

Noctis didn't back down. "Yes you will. You want to taste Iggy's cooking again? Then you'll learn how to cook and you'll help him out from now on." Noctis smiled cheerfully and walked away from Infernian. "Oh, and do clean this up before I'm done with my shower."

Ifrit stared helplessly as the bathroom door clicked shut.

* * *

"**The brat son of Lucii said I must learn to cook. Teach me.**"

"Y...Ye...Yes Lord Ifrit!"

The cook had to be brought to the doctor an hour later because of a nervous breakdown.

* * *

"I heard you have been asking the cooks to teach you how to cook." Ignis readjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"**...Yes. The brat is making me do it.**"

"Noctis does have good ideas on occasions. Very well, follow me."

"**Where to?**"

"To somewhere quiet. You've been terrifying the staff for long enough."

"**...**"

* * *

"I said fine salt! Not sea salt!"

"**What's the difference? They both taste the….**"

"Finish that sentence and I will make you taste all the types of salt until you can recognize them by taste."

* * *

"... Now we leave it to boil until it thickens to the appropriate thickness."

"**So until it gets hard to stir?**"

"...No."

"No! No! No! I said knead it until firm! Not mix it!"

"**It's firm isn't it? What are you complaining about?**"

* * *

"Good. Just like that."

"**Shush, I need to concentrate.**"

"My apologies."

* * *

"Acceptable. It could be better but this is acceptable."

"...**Thank you, I suppose.**"

"Don't thank me just yet. You have only mastered the basics. I have much to teach you yet."

"**Bring it on, Scientia.**"

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Ignis' voice startled Regis out of his work. He looked up and found a curious sight waiting for him. Ignis stood beside the Infernian, who pushed a serving trolley into the room. "We have brought you lunch."

Regis checked the time and internally winced when the clock showed it was past 2 in the afternoon. Considering his breakfast had been at 6, it was no wonder he was nursing a headache. "Ah, my thanks Ignis. And you as well, Lord Ifrit."

The Infernian shrugged and started serving him while Ignis looked on sternly. Regis wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He had heard rumors that Lord Ifrit had started demanding cooking lessons over a month ago only to abruptly stop when Ignis had returned from his vacation. Had the young Scientia been teaching the Infernian how to cook?

No that was impossible…. right?

Pushing the unlikely thought out of his mind, Regis took a sip of the soup. He blinked several times then took another one. "Delicious!" He reached over and bit into the panini. It melted in his mouth, an near obscene moan escaping his control. The soup and panini were perfectly matched to one another.

Ignis smiled, bowed and motioned to Ifrit. "The food was prepared entirely by Ifrit, Your Majesty."

Regis turned to the Infernian and tilted his head towards the Astral. "I am impressed, Lord Ifrit. This is very delicious."

Ifrit shifted his weight from one side to the other, sliding his hands into his pocket in a gesture that, for a moment, reminded Regis of his son. "**You can just call me Ifrit.**" Before Regis could react to the sudden request, Ifrit hurried out the door. Ignis chuckled, bowed towards Regis and followed.

How odd. Regis shrugged and returned to his meal with gusto. It was almost as good as Ignis' own meals.

Two days later, Regis stared at his personal doctor with complete disbelief. By his side, Clarus asked, in similar disbelief. "What in the Six are you saying?"

The doctor glanced to the x-ray of Regis' knee and repeated, "The arthritis has receded by almost 50%. The cartilage appears to be regenerating."

"How?" Regis couldn't understand why such a thing happened. If anything he had expected his knees to be much worse considering the increase in fighting by the Kingsglaive. The doctor hesitated just long enough for Regis to snap. "Just answer my question!"

"... We can't be sure but…. The ultrasound registered… flames? Fire? In the still affected areas."

"... Damn. It seems I may have to request Ifrit's cooking more often." Regis whispered to himself, ignoring the confused looks the other two sent his way.

* * *

A/N:Thank you everyone who has been commenting!

Just to clarify the timeline for the past chapter and most of the future ones, the chapters are mostly snapshots of what is happening based on ideas and prompts I used while writing this. As such there is no strict timeline concerning when stuff happened. So feel free to imagine your own timeline of events.

And if you end up with things you'd like to see me write? Feel free to send them to me. I might be doing drabble length additions at a later date.


	16. Kingsglaive

"**You are doing it wrong.**"

"What?" Crowe turned, ready to shred the idiot who had spoken to pieces. "Lord Ifrit? I…" She quickly bowed. "Your Highness! I apologize, I did not realize you were watching."

"Please don't worry about it." Noctis waved away the apology as he stepped closer. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were close behind. Ifrit brushed past them to go stand in front of the mage.

"**Your spellwork is wrong. The way you are doing it weakens the force of the spell.**"

Crowe glanced from Ifrit to Noctis and back. "That is the way we learned how to create spells."

"**By whom?**"

"His Majesty and Commander Drautos."

"**Bah. No wonder it is so weak.**" Ifrit huffed. A flame appeared on his finger tip as he started to write in mid-air. "**The Lucii's manner of spellweaving is unique to their blood and abilities. To use it as basis on which others creates spells? Utter foolishness. Read this. Once you have understood it, come find me and I shall see how well you have learnt.**"

"Ifrit…. We're here to learn and help. Not cause trouble." Noctis said even as he took a look at what Ifrit had written.

"**You are here to do so. I am under no such obligations.**"

Ignis sighed. "You have your own duties, Ifrit." Ifrit shrugged and walked away, leaving them with Crowe. Ignis sighed again as he faced her and bowed. "My apologies for his behavior. We were told you may be able to help Noctis perfect his ability?"

Crowe opened her mouth. Closed it and shook her head. Finally she turned to Noctis and said, "Might as well show me what you can do, Your Highness."

Noctis straightened and smile, "Just Noctis is fine." Crowe hesitated but used his name next time she addressed him.

* * *

"Hey Libs! Have you seen Cro…" Nyx stumbled to a stop as he caught sight of the training area. "Is that…?"

Libertus nodded, his arms crossed as he stared at the three figures there. "Crowe with His Highness and the Infernian. I don't like it."

Nyx copied his stance though with a wry smile instead of a frown. "Why's that? The Prince isn't that bad. Neither are his companions."

Libertus growled. "She's been talking about nothing but the Six-Damned Infernian since they arrived." Nyx chuckled at that but quickly muffled it as Libertus shot him a betrayed look. "Nyx!"

"Come on Libs, this is Crowe we're talking about. You really think she'll let anyone hurt her?" Nyx shook his head and straightened, slipping his hands into his pockets as he called out. "Mind if I join?"

The three stopped for a moment, surprised that someone was there. Noctis glanced over at Ifrit before he shrugged and waved Nyx over. "Sure. You any good at warping?"

Crowe slapped Nyx on the back as he walked by her. "Good at warping? This idiot here is the best in the Glaives." Her eyes glinted as she turned to Noctis. "I'd bet good money that he can out warp you in any situation."

"Crowe." Nyx hissed, eyes on Noctis. He had not interacted with the prince enough to know if he'd be insulted by the challenge.

Noctis eyes narrowed as he look Nyx. "Now that sounds like I challenge I can't refuse." He grinned at Crowe, extending a hand her way. "A 5 course meal- for the whole Kingsglaive- on me if I can't beat him."

"And if you can?" Crowe shook his hand with a grin. Nyx groaned as he face-palmed.

Noctis didn't hesitate, "If I can then you have to show me around the best Galahdian restaurants in the city. Authentic ones." Crowe and Nyx both shared surprised looks but she nodded nonetheless.

Ifrit huffed as he watched the bet be placed. "**If you're going to eat then I expect to come with you.** "

"Of course!" Noctis laughed then got ready. Nyx sighed, rolled his shoulders and summoned his kukris. Might as well win a 5 course-meal for his friends.

* * *

"Niflheim airships approaching! East by southeast!" The lookout, a red haired glaive named Tredd, shouted. There was a paused followed by, "15 squads and counting! Looks like daemon carriers too!"

Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto grabbed their kits and headed over to Drautos to see what the Kingsglaive Commander wanted them to do. They found Ifrit by Drautos' side, the Infernian looking pleased while Drautos looked annoyed. Noctis frowned and asked, "What's going on?"

"This idiot…" "**This moron…**" Both spoke at the same moment. Drautos snapped his mouth shut and glared at Ifrit. Noctis raised a brow and finally received an answer. "**It is not necessary for the glaives to mobilize. Crowe will handle it.**"

Drautos hissed, "There are too many of them for a single mage to take down! And I will not have you send her to her death just so you can prove a point, Lord Ifrit."

"I kinda have to agree with Drautos on this one. Using Crystal magic is exhausting for non-Lucis Caelums." Noctis said only to be interrupted by Ifrit.

"**Exactly-**" The Astral grinned widely. "**Crystal magic is exhausting for those not blessed by it.**"

Ignis' eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak only to be drowned out by shouting from the camp's edge. All the humans turned towards the source of the shouts. "**As I said. Crystal magic is exhausting but there exists many kind of magic on Eos.**" Ifrit grinned and walked towards the giant humanoid fire being that stood towering above everyone.

After a beat they all followed the Astral. As the shouts of surprise and fear calmed down, the sound of someone shouting excitedly could be heard. It was unmistakably Crowe's voice. Nocis shared confused glances with the others before shoving their way to the front of the crowd.

Crowe was being fussed over by three other glaives, including Nyx and Libertus, but she kept shoving them away. Her attention was held solely by the fire being kneeling in front of her. Ifrit walked over and stopped by her side. Crowe glanced over, "What now?"

Ifrit shrugged. "**That depends on you. You may name it and form a contract with it for a price. Or you may simply give it orders until the magic you gave it has been expanded.**"

Crowe pursed her lips for several moments. Tredd shouted about the airships getting closer. The warning made most of the Kingsglaive shift nervously as they waited for orders. Before Drautos could give any, Crowe gave her own. "Destroy all of airships coming our way."

"Glaive Altius!" Drautos shouted but it was too late. The fire being rose to its feet, turned and walked towards the incoming vessels. The air wavered from the heat it gave off and the sudden change was enough to affect the first few airships approaching.

There was no battle. None of the airships made it close enough to be of any real danger to the glaives. The fire being flung fireballs to the ones at the back and simply grabbed the closest ones in its hands. Explosions, missiles and MT weaponry did nothing to it as it ripped apart the army.

Crowe's expression was exhilarated though her friends' did not match it. Rather shock, admiration, and strangely enough horror in Drautos' case, were pasted on the others. As soon as the last airship was destroyed, the fire being disappeared without a trace.

"**Congratulations on your first summon. And a greater fire elemental at that, very good.**" Ifrit said, reaching out to mess with Crowe's hair. He stopped after the first movement, a confused -almost shocked- expression crossing his face for split second. It gave Crowe enough time to move out of reach, an outraged squeak followed by a punch to Ifrit's gut, a clear indication of what she thought of his actions.

Noctis shook his head as he moved to stand beside the suddenly kneeling Ifrit. "First, that was stupid of you. It's rude to mess with someone's hair, much less a lady's. And second-" Noctis glared at Ifrit. "-what the hell was that spell? And why haven't you taught it to me?"

Ifrit groaned even as Gladio and Prompto laughed at Noctis' outrage. Ignis simply sighed and walked away.

* * *

A/N: So magic is weird and it didn't make all that much sense (to me) that all the glaives used the same kind of magic/spells. Thus I had Ifrit point that out and fix it. End result, Crowe has discovered her potential as a summoner and Niflheim is going to serve as training/practice targets.


	17. Messages from Luna

A/N: This chapter is a bit different but I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did. Some of the ideas are from my Beta BarefootBassist. Also, I would absolutely adore it if someone would be able to draw parts of this chapter. If you would like to do so, please let me know and I will gladly write a fic for you return!

* * *

_Hey Luna, _

_That sticker is so cute :) I showed it to Prompto and he almost passed out from the cuteness XD Do you have any extras you could send over? _

_I don't know if you heard but Niflheim sent an envoy today. Some old guy with a really weird fashion sense. Red hair and gold eyes? Dad didn't want me there for the discussion, something about it being dangerous or whatever. __(╯°□°__）╯︵ ┻━┻_

_Ifrit got to go. Here is Ifrit flipping the bird to the camera in front of the throne room. *Picture attached*_

_Apparently the envoy pissed him off somehow -like that's a surprise- and Ifrit challenged him to a dual. ___(____－‸____ლ) ___I have no idea how it turned out this way -No one is telling me anything!- but the "dual" turned into a drinking contest that ended with this._

_*Picture of Ifrit and Ardyn playing hopscotch with a bottle of beer/wine glass in hand.*_

_Can you believe it? I'm pretty sure it's all over Moogletube by now XD Ifrit is still sleeping. I can't wait to show him the video._

_Hope everything is alright with you. Please give my regards to the usual suspects ;)_

* * *

_Dear Noctis,_

_I have attached some of the extra stickers I received. I do hope Prompto will enjoy them. I am doing fine and so are the others. Thank you for inquiring._

_I did hear about the envoy being sent to Lucis but had no idea it would be the Chancellor. His name is Ardyn Izunia but I know little else. He rarely visits Tenebrae._

_What would I give to have been a fly on the wall during that contest! The Infernian getting drunk? How unexpected. I would have thought his alcohol tolerance to be much higher than that of a human but I suppose that is not the case. I showed the photograph to Ravus and Mother._

_They were very surprised to see it. Ravus accused you of having modified it but Gentiana said it was real. I wonder if she was aware of the contest? She has been rather absent since learning of your covenant with the Infernian. _

_Please do keep me abreast of any other such occurrences concerning Ifrit. It is a marvelous change from my routine._

_With much love,_

_Lunafreya._

* * *

_Hey Luna,_

_That weird guy was the Chancellor? O_O How did he ever end up in that position? I can't see him as someone who could actually do any kind of work seriously…._

_As you requested, I compiled a list of things Ifrit has done since our covenant. Some of these sound fake but are actually true! Promise!_

_\- Spent a day stuck in an elevator because he decided to change his hand into fire which triggered the fire alarm system._

_\- Stole Dad's crown and hid it. Dad had to apologize for giving him raisin cookies when he wanted chocolate chip ones._

_\- Accidentally melted part of the Throne while napping on it. *picture of the melted Throne*_

_-Replaced Ignis' Ebony with flat pop. Somehow he didn't realize the switch until he started having withdrawal symptoms... 3 days later. _

_-Sleepwalked around the Citadel naked._

_-Was used as a bonfire for s'mores (They were so good!)_

_-Lost a bet with Gladio. Spent the day as a unicorn with Iris riding him._

_-Started a prank war between the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive because Crowe wanted him to. _

_-Tried ice skating. I lost count how many times he fell XD_

_-Was invited to a hibachi restaurant. Tried to copy the chefs there. Dropped a meat cleaver on his foot. The shoe is now enshrined there._

_-Was invited to be the guest judge on an idol show. They couldn't air it because Ifrit decided the contestant looked underfed. He "kidnapped" them to go to an all you can eat buffet._

_-Had a cooking/baking contest with Ignis. Lost and had to help him with his paperwork. Ifrit burnt it all._

_-Switched places with Crowe for a full day. No one noticed until she was arrested during a rave._

_That's pretty much the best/worst of the stuff he's done so far. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did._

_Take care,_

_Noctis._

* * *

A/N: A hibachi restaurant cooks your food in front of you so its kinda like dinner and a show. Check it out on Youtube if you want more details.

Thank you for reading!


	18. Ifrit vs Iris (and Gladio and Clarus)

"I challenge you!"

"What?" "Iris! No!"

Ifrit watched as the youngest child of the Amicitia glared at him even as her brother and father tried to stop her. "**You? Challenge me? To what exactly? A tea party?**"

A gasp of outrage followed by a foot stomping on the floor. "No! To a fight!"

Clarus grabbed Iris, hissing, "Iris! That's enough." He turned to Ifrit. "My apologies for my daughter's behavior. She will be punished for her rudeness."

"But Dad…!" Iris tried to jerk her arm away but Clarus just tightened his grip slightly and forced her to follow him down the corridor.

Gladio scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Ifrit. Iris is….."

"**Ambitious?**" Ifrit suggested with a huff of laughter. "**She is certainly your sister.**"

Gladio looked down the corridor to his family's disappearing backs and sighed, though a small smile graced his face. "That she is."

* * *

"Ifrit! I challenged you to a fight!" Ifrit glanced up from the boiling pot of caramel to find Iris staring at him.

"**I see your father's lecture did not diminish your energy.**"

"Of course not! Dad is just worried me kicking your ass would make things awkward for everyone." Ifrit choked at the confident declaration. Iris grinned and added. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Ifrit stared at the child until the smell of burnt caramel snapped him out of his shock. "**Ballsacks!**" He hurried to take the caramel off the burner before it burnt more. He would have to check if it could be salvaged after he dealt with the Amicitia child. Ifrit turned to Iris, "**I can see that you are not but I will not fight you. You are too young and untrained.**"

"Am not!"

Ifrit crossed his arm thoughtfully. The girl would not give up, that much was obvious. He would have to figure out some other way to make her stop.

After a few moments, Ifrit proposed. "**Then prove it. Prove to me you have the abilities to fight against me.**" Iris grinned and dropped into a fighting stance but Ifrit quickly shook his head. "**Not against me. Fight against the soldiers of Lucis, against your father. Should you manage to defeat them then I shall acknowledge you as a fighter worthy of challenging me.**"

Iris pumped her arm in the air, "Yes! I'll do it! You just wait for me Ifrit! I'll be back to kick your ass soon." She wasted no time in leaving the kitchen, no doubt to find someone to fight. Ifrit shook his head with a sigh. It should buy him a few years.

* * *

Wrong.

Ifrit watched the sparring match with disbelieving eyes. The Amicitia child was throwing grown men around like dolls. Gladio sighed beside him. "She's at it again…. She took your words to heart."

"**I did not expect her to succeed…**"

Gladio snorted, "I figured as much. Iris is an Amicitia. She's been training since she could walk even if she didn't need to." He smirked at Ifrit. "You're lucky you thought to have her challenge me and Dad. Otherwise you'd be in big trouble."

Ifrit glared at Gladio. "**Perhaps you'd better go back to training lest your sister accomplishes her goals.**" Gladio threw a lazy salute his way, a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he left Ifrit by the door.

* * *

"Hey! Ifrit! Wait up!"

"**What is it?**"

Gladio slapped his shoulder amicably. "Well… Word got around about Iris challenging you and people started talking…"

"**Your point?**"

"There is a betting pool on who could best you in a non-magic fight. Dad is winning for now but I figured I'd ask if you'd be interested in actually testing your strength against people?"

Ifrit glanced around the hall. The guards and staff were obviously interested, try as they might to pretend otherwise. Ifrit sighed, "**I suppose this is an acceptable way to pass time.**"

"Great! I'll let Ignis know! See ya at the gym in two hours!" Gladio jogged away without waiting for Ifrit to reply. The Infernian sighed, he may as well take a bath until then.

* * *

"Ladies, gentleman, and fellow Lucians; I am pleased to announce the first match in this first ever Infernian Match-up!" Regis preened as he looked over the crowd gathered in one of the exhibit halls of the Citadel. There had been too many people interested in either participating or watching for them to use one of the gyms.

Tv crews lined the upper balconies. Regis had no idea how Ignis had managed to turn the contest into a charity event for refugees but he had. He recognized some of the announcers from sports channels and special events. Regis nodded to himself and motioned to the floor. "The first match will be between the Infernian himself, and his student, Kingsglaive mage Crowe Altius!"

Cheers filled the hall as the two fighter advanced to the center. Regis smiled and lifted his hand above his head. "A reminder of the rules. No magic. Training weapons only. The fighting stops once someone has admitted defeat, is unable to continue fighting or has left the designated area. Ready?" Two nods as they both shifted into a fighting stance. Regis brought his hand snapping down. "Start!"

* * *

"The winner is Ifrit! Next opponent is Prince Noctis!"

* * *

"Winner Ifrit! Vs the decorated hero, Nyx Ulric!"

* * *

"Ifrit wins! The next challenger is Gladiolus Amicitia!"

* * *

"And they are out! Ifrit wins his 53rd match in a row! Who will be the next challenger?... The Shield to the King himself has just stepped into the ring! Who will emerge victorious?"

* * *

"75 straight wins for Ifrit! Is there anyone else willing to challenge the Infernian?"

"Me!"

"Oh my! It would appear that all of the members of the Shield's family will be challenging Ifrit today! Will young Iris Amicitia be the one to defeat the Infernian?"

* * *

"Did you see that? I cannot believe my eyes! Iris Amicitia has wounded the Infernian! Ladies, gentlemen, fellow Lucians! Ifrit received a wondrous drop kick from Iris Amicitia straight to the face. It appears… It appears his nose has been broken!" The hall was filled with cheers, encouragement and laughter.

"What will our reigning champion do?... He's picked up his young opponent!... And gently dropped out of bounds! Ifrit has won once again but the youngest of the Amicitia can be proud of her accomplishments today!"

"**You are very determined Child.**"

"What's this? It would appear Ifrit is planning something."

"Of course I am! I'm an Amicitia after all!"

"**Receive my blessing Iris Amicitia. May it serve you well.**"

Ifrit held a ball of purple fire, extending it towards Iris. She hesitated for a split moment before reaching out and grabbing it. The purple flame swirled around her arm, climbing all the way to her shoulder. It left behind marks, similar to the tattoos her father and brother wore.

But while theirs were based on the Family Crest, hers were vivid flames shaped like feathers. Ifrit grinned at her astonishment and turned back to meet his next opponent.

* * *

"How much money did you say was raised?" Noctis stared at a pleased Ignis.

Ignis handed him the report. "Enough to rebuild all of the refugee programs, increase improvements on the district, and create several scholarships for refugees that will most likely last for the next ten years."

Ifrit grabbed the report from the prince and looked through it. "**I suppose I shall leave myself available should such event be held again.**"

* * *

A/N: I blame Mortal Kombat for the style of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed Iris being the only one to catch Ifrit by surprise and her reward.


	19. Gaming Night

"**What is so interesting about staring at your phones for hours on end?**"

Noctis shared a surprised look with Prompto. "We're playing games."

"**Games? What kind of games can be played on such a small thing?**" Ifrit walked over, intrigued.

Noctis and Prompto grinned to each other. Noctis draped an arm over Ifrit's shoulder, handing him his phone as he said. "Oh, you have no idea. Now Ifrit, let me introduce you to King's Knights."

* * *

"**So this game is about a group of people who tried to build their own Solheim… Underwater? With artificial magic? And the creepy little girls are protected by robots called Big Daddies?**" Ifrit pushed the joystick forward and watched as his character did the same.

Noctis stifled his laughter as Prompto pointed at where he needed to go. "Pretty much! There's one where you get to fly!"

"Not really fly but the third game is set in a sky version of Solheim…" Noctis corrected only to be interrupted as Ifrit screeched when a lil sister jumped out of a pipe.

* * *

"**Rats? Why are rats able to kill me?**" Ifrit roared to the two guys amusement. "**I am infinitely stronger than a mere rat!**"

"To be fair, those are magically enhanced rats." Prompto quipped, laughing as Ifrit swirled around to glare at him. "Ok! Ok! Look, restart and go around them. "

Grumbling Ifrit did just that and managed to get to his first town. "**Who the F**k calls a town Shady Sands?**"

* * *

"So which one do you want to play?" Noctis placed half a dozen games in front of Ifrit.

"**Are you sure these are not all the same game?**" Ifrit raised a brow at the bold lettered titles that bore the same words except for a sub title, which differed from each game. Noctis nodded, amusement clear on his face. Ifrit sighed and tapped one at random.

Prompto grabbed the chosen game and started it. "I can't wait to see how do you on this one!"

Ifrit hesitated as the controller was handed to him again. "**I am beginning to wonder if I made a mistake…**" He turned his attention to the game, watching as the intro played. "**Why did that boy turn into a bush-creature?**" Laughter answered him.

* * *

"…**. That was quite enjoyable. I will have to play the others soon.**" Ifrit stretched as the end credits rolled on the tv.

Noctis grinned and grabbed the next game in their 'To introduce to Ifrit' list. "Here. Let's play this one next."

Ifrit watched the intro. "**Is that ship named Pillar of Autumn?**"

"Yup!"

"**How odd.**"

* * *

Ifrit's brow twitched as he chose what each character would do next. Noctis and Prompto could barely suppress their giggles. Ifrit paused the game, took a deep breath and asked, "**Why are all the ladies half naked? And why are they chasing that guy just because he looks like someone they know?**"

Noctis shook his head, "Artist choice? I don't get it either. It's pretty demeaning for ladies. And I did tell you this was the second game of that story."

Ifrit sighed and went back to the game. "**How many different stories exist within this series?**"

Prompto grinned, "Main games? About 15. Don't know how many spin-offs there are though."

* * *

"**WHY AM I PLAYING A HORROR GAME?**" Ifrit flinched as he tried to keep up with the quick action sequence. He groaned as another of the characters died a violent death at the hands of the unknown creatures stalking them. "**I hate you two!**"

Noctis and Prompto laughed at his reaction, only to shriek themselves as a jump scare popped up. Noctis shifted to his knees and cheered, "Come on Ifrit! You're almost to the big reveal!"

* * *

Regis found them just as the don't move section of the game was about to finish. "Noctis?" The trio jumped at the sudden voice, three pairs of wide eyes turning to stare at the intruder. It was followed seconds later by vigorous swearing as their character was eaten.

"Dad!" Noctis whined.

Regis chuckled, "I apologize for the disruption. Is this what you have been doing all day?"

Prompto patted Ifrit on the shoulder as he replied for Noctis. "We've been introducing Ifrit to video games!"

Regis blinked and looked over at the grumbling Infernian. "Only video games?" A smiled appeared as he considered the idea that had just popped into his head. "Surely there are other kinds of games that would be enjoyable."

Ifrit looked away from the death screen. "**Continue.**"

Regis grinned. "Let's make it an evening. I'll call Clarus and see if he wants to join."

* * *

"Noooooo!" Prompto slammed his head on the table as the dice showed the exact amount for him to land at a triple hotel Caelum Via property. "Ugg… Go on then. Take all my money! Leave me poor and destitute…"

Gladio grinned and reached over to take all the money Prompto had left. "Don't mind if I do." He counted it. "You're still short a few…"

"Gladio..." Came the whimper.

* * *

"**I will conquer the Northern Pass. This gives me control over all of Niflheim and I receive… 50 extra troops.**" Ifrit gleefully said, smiling as Clarus groaned at the lost. Regis smirked as he watched the last two players, Cor and Ifrit, battle for the control of Eos.

* * *

"Come on Ifrit! You can do it. Just a bit more…. A tiny bit more… Oh! Jenga!" Shouts as the tower collapsed turned into laughter.

"**Again! I will succeed at this tower game!"**

* * *

"Is that a…. bird?" Ifrit nodded then continued drawing. "A bird… a bird…. Oh I know is it a chocobo?" Prompto looked expectantly at Ifrit. His expression fell at the head shake he received.

"Not all birds are chocobos, Prompto." Teased Ignis.

"But they're the most important ones!" Prompto pouted and turned back to the drawing as the last few seconds scurried by.

* * *

Ifrit stared at the choice in front of him. A twitch of the lips betrayed his amusement as he read the options. After a moment of consideration he made his choice and placed the cards on the table. "**This month's tip: Spice up your sex life by bringing ****Explosions** **into the bedroom.**"

Regis grinned as he grabbed the next black card. Noctis groaned at the horrific reality that his dad was a Major Troll.

* * *

"**This is a sport you play on ice. And you are telling me they wish to invite me to participate?**" Ifrit dropped his book and stared at Ignis with confusion.

Ignis nodded, walking over to Ifrit, and handing the Astral an invitation. "Indeed. The Insomnian Curling team is the host of this year's Lucis Curling Tournament. It is tournament tradition to have a few celebrities create a team for charity purposes. Noctis cannot attend due to his back but we thought you might be interested."

Ifrit took the invitation and considered it for a few minutes. "**If it is for charity then I suppose I can attempt one of Shiva's sports.**"

* * *

A/N: Can you guess/name all the video games? Leave a comment and let me know! The person with the most correct answers will get a drabble! If there are more than one winner then each will get a drabble.


	20. Cor's Fiery Temper

It was no secret that Cor Leonis, Marshall of Lucis, and Clarus Amicitia, Shield of the King, were very competitive towards each other. There were no less than ten betting pools within the Citadel that dealt exclusively with the results of their various contests; so it was within reasonable expectations that on Cor's return from an extended mission, his first reaction on learning about the tournament held against Ifrit was to find the Infernian and demand a turn.

"Fight me." Cor had his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at a sitting Ifrit.

"Marshall! This is a council meeting!" One of the older members slammed their fist on the table.

Cor ignored them and waited for Ifrit's answer. Clarus had stuffed his fist into his mouth in a vain attempt to control his laughter. Even Regis looked utterly amused by the interruption.

"**Very well, Cor the Immortal. I will gladly test your moniker.**" Ifrit smirked as he met Cor's gaze with his own.

Cor nodded, uncrossed his arms and turned back to face the council. Without missing a beat, he continued his report as though he'd never stopped. Clarus took several minutes to be able to return his face to a blank expression.

* * *

The fight was scheduled three days after the challenge. Officially it was to allow Cor to rest after a long mission but rumors on the true reason made their way around the Citadel and betting pools quickly. His Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum, had forbidden them to fight unless he was there to 'arbitrate'.

Of course, this actually meant the King wanted to watch the fight and such knowledge fuelled the betting pools. By the day of the fight, the odds were split almost evenly between the two fighters with Ifrit being favored by a small margin. They decided to use the exhibit hall again once it became obvious how many wished to watch the fight.

Cor arrived first, accompanied by a few glaives and guards. He immediately set to warming up and stretching as the hall filled with spectators. Ifrit arrived with Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto, and sauntered over to the edge of the ring without a care. At the appointed time, Regis raised his hand. Ifrit and Cor walked into the ring, facing each other down as they waited for the signal to start.

"This match will follow the same rules as the original contest. No magic. Training weapons only. Understood?" Regis received absent-minded nods. He smiled, waited a moment longer just to up the suspense then brought his hand down sharply. "Begin!"

Cor struck first, before the word was finished. His katana flew out of its scabbard, cutting a luminous line through the air and straight for Ifrit's throat. The Infernian merely leaned back, allowing the blade to miss his flesh by the smallest of margins. "**Hungry for blood Marshall?**"

Cor shrugged, "Figured that if I want to win then I'd best consider you a valid threat." Ifrit's eyes flashed crimson at the implied insult.

The Infernian lunged forward, a dagger suddenly darting towards his opponent. Cor shifted sideways, allowing Ifrit to skid past him even as he took another swipe at the Astral's throat.

Ifrit had been expecting it as he raised his free hand and grabbed the blunted edge of the blade. He flicked his wrist, sending the dagger flying through the air towards Cor. The Marshall dropped to a crouch, kicked out at Ifrit's legs then jumped back as Ifrit was forced to let go.

All this happened in seconds, stunning the crowd into silence until the two fighters stopped to reassess each other. As Cor and Ifrit circled around the ring, the hall filled with cheers. "Kick his ass, Marshall!" "Show him who's boss!" "Teach him a lesson on Immortality!"

Neither Cor nor Ifrit took any notice of the cheers, so intent were they on their opponent. Cor slowly slid his katana back into his sheath. He shifted his position slightly, bringing one foot back and leaning forward. His hand gripped his katana loosely. Ifrit accepted the unspoken challenge. He brought his hands towards his back and drew two more daggers.

Ifrit took a single step forward. Cor waited unmoving. Ifrit brought his daggers up to chest level and took another step. Cor's hand tightened a fraction on his hilt. The crowd held their collective breath.

Ifrit took a third step. The distance between them now less than 2 meters.

Ifrit lifted his foot.

Cor struck.

* * *

"Same thing next week?" Cor asked Ifrit.

"**Of course. Real weapons?**"

"Obviously."

Regis reached out and gripped Ifrit and Cor's ears by a hand, twisting just enough for it to be painful. "Absolutely. Not." He grumbled, glaring at both of them with equal annoyance. "I'm quite sure I just lost 5 years of my life watching you two. I'm not doing it again." He gave them both a shake before letting them go with a final, warning glare.

Clarus laughed as he followed his grumbling king away from the two reckless disasters that probably should have never met if they wanted their sanity to survive. Cor rubbed his ear as his King walked away. As soon as Regis was out of sight, Cor turned to Ifrit.

"Glaives training halls?"

"**Of course.**"

* * *

A/N: Couldn't decide who I wanted to win so I left it unspecified. Feel free to decide on your own who won. Cor or Ifrit?

Thank you for all the reviews up to now! As for the winner of the little contest; its Pikachubird!


	21. Kingsglaive Ifrit

"**You want me to accompany them to Tenebrae? Why?**"

Regis smiled at Ifrit, pushing a folder his way. "Because the Glaives like you and I believe you might enjoy the change in scenery."

"Plus the glaives could use some extra man power for this mission." Clarus added.

Ifrit grabbed the mission file and read through it. After a few minutes, he threw the file back on Regis' desk. "**Sounds fun.**"

* * *

Ifrit's presence was welcomed by the Kingsglaive with open arms. Nyx insisted that he get his own uniform since the Infernian was joining them on a semi-official capacity. Ifrit was amused when Pelna pulled out a perfectly fitted uniform with red stripes along the sides and a red face plate with horns. Ifrit loved it.

"Everyone set?" Drautos called out from the first truck. Affirmative replies came one by one from the other 3 trucks. Ifrit followed Crowe into hers and made himself comfortable. "Then let's move, we've got a long road ahead of us."

"Long and boring," muttered Crowe. Ifrit grinned at that; he didn't plan on allowing the trip or mission to be boring.

* * *

First night out of Insomnia

"By the Six! Who's responsible for this?" roared Tredd as he handed Sonitus something to drink. The Duscaean native was red-faced and sweating profusely after only a bite of the stew.

Ifrit raised a hand slowly, staring at Tredd as he did so. A small tug of his lips betrayed his amusement. "**I made the food. There a problem?**"

Tredd spluttered. "You…. I…. You made it too spicy! Just because you're made of fire doesn't give you the right to try and kill the rest of us!"

Ifrit very deliberately looked around the camp. Most of the glaives were eating the stew without any problem. A few had similar features to Sonitus as their friends handed them something to quench the burn. "**I made the stew mild. It is not my concern if you cannot handle mere spices.**"

Tredd spluttered in indignation, opened his mouth to say something only to stop as Drautos clamped a hand on his shoulder. Tredd gritted his teeth and sat back down.

Crowe muffled her laughter. "Did you really make this 'mild'?"

Ifrit pressed a hand to his chest. "**You wound me with your lack of trust.**" Then in a low murmure, "**It is mild by Galahdian standards.**"

Crowe, Nyx, Libertus, Pelna and a few of the other glaives sitting by burst into laughter, almost spilling their supper.

* * *

Boat to Altissia

Ifrit lounged at the back of the merchant vessel. Three fishing lines were spread in front of him. A bucket full of water sat at his feet. He listened to Libertus and Nyx playing cards against each other as others cheered them on.

Heavy footsteps approached, quieting the game and pulling Ifrit's attention away from his thoughts. "Is there a reason you decided to add red dye to the water?" Drautos asked with a sigh.

"**I did no such thing.**" Ifrit noticed a fishing pole bob and grabbed it before the fish could get away.

"Lord Ifrit…." Drautos started only to stop, pinch the bridge of his nose and give a heavy sigh. "I am aware that his Majesty asked you to come with us, but please refrain from causing trouble. You will be able to do that once we reach Tenebrae." He gave a stiff bow and started walking away.

Ifrit waited until he was no longer within Drautos' arms reach before saying. "**It's not water. It's wine.**" Then ignoring the sound of Drautos tripping magnificently, he pulled his prize out of the sea and threw it into the bucket at his feet.

* * *

Road to Tenebrae

Nyx dropped beside Ifrit with a mischievous grin. "So I overheard the Commander talking with the scouts. Apparently Niflheim has set up roadblocks and checkpoints throughout the area."

Ifrit raised a brow, "**And you are telling me this because…**"

"Because we're going to hit one tomorrow if we keep our current course. Drautos is already complaining about how impossible getting around them is going to be. So I-" Nyx was cut off by Crowe's glare. "-_We_ were thinking that maybe a smaller force should go ahead and clear the check points first."

Ifrit huffed, "**Without letting anyone know of course.**"

"Of course." Nyx's eye held a twinkle as he waited for Ifrit to react.

The Infernian smiled at the hero of the Kingsglaive. "**You and me. We leave tonight once supper is done.**"

Nyx's grin widened, he extended a hand towards Ifrit. "Pleasure working with you."

Ifrit shook the offered hand, "**We'll see if you can say that after we're done.**"

* * *

Check point 17

Nyx laughed as he warped to his next target. Fires surrounded him and cast his figure into a mixture of red glare and dancing shadows. Ifrit calmly walked behind the glaive, flicking fireballs into buildings and extinguishing the results of others. Tenebrae was favored by the Astrals, all of them including himself. He had no desire to see its magnificent landscape burn.

"All cleared!" Nyx appeared by Ifrit's side. Even through the face plate, his exhilarated smile was obvious.

"**Shall we move on to the next one?**" Ifrit snapped his fingers. The fires disappeared without a trace, leaving behind only burnt buildings and a lazy layer of smoke.

Nyx nodded.

* * *

Check point 33

"NYX! Answer your com! Now!" Drautos was an unwelcome interruption during an otherwise pleasant morning.

Ifrit grabbed the earpiece before it could wake Nyx up. "**He's with me and you are being loud. What do you want Drautos?**" The silence that followed was amusing. Had the man not realized Ifrit had left the caravan? Or had he been so relieved at the lack of annoyances he hadn't cared? Or maybe it was simply that Crowe was doing a great job with his fire double.

As the silence continued Ifrit sighed. "**Your path is cleared to continue Drautos. We are acting as decoys so do be kind and make use of it.**" He waited for a split second for an answer before throwing the com to the side.

Nyx shifted in his sleep. Ifrit sighed, leaned forward and pressed a hand on his forehead. With a sleepy hum, Nyx settled back down. "**Rest Ulric. You did good.**"


	22. Ifrit visits Fenestala

-Fenestala Manor-

Ifrit waited for the glaives to be in position before he acted. Summoning fire spirits was much easier than using his Astral form even if the spirits' chatter could be annoying. A small price to pay in the end, especially when Ifrit wanted to make a scene and draw attention to himself.

The Niflheim soldiers reacted just as Ifrit expected.

Shouted orders filled the night as the soldiers tried to fight against the mostly-incorporeal forms of the fire spirits. The soldiers had obviously expected Ifrit to appear in person, going by the large red lit machinery that loomed every few 100 meters but he had no intention of doing that. Not yet anyways.

"Lord Ifrit, where are you?"

"**What do you want Drautos? I'm doing what you've asked and provided a perfect opportunity for you to do your job.**"

"There's been a change of plan. Where are you?"

Ifrit frowned. A change of plan? That seemed unlikely as the plan had been very straight-forward. Ifrit caused a distraction. The Kingsglaive infiltrated the manor and extracted the Nox Fleuret. They got out of Tenebrae while Ifrit had fun and he would met up with them later. What could warrant a change in such a simple plan?

Unless….

Ifrit eyed the Niflheim's Astral-killing devices as he answered. "**On the ridge south of the manor.**" Let's see if he had been right all along.

* * *

=Southern Ridge of Fenestala Manor=

"**So you are the General of Niflheim's army…. Are you here to surrender?**" Ifrit didn't bother turning to face the Scourge covered General.

"..."

"**Not very talkative. No matter. If you want something then say so. Otherwise leave before I reduce you to ash.**"

Ifrit laughed as he watched Glauca strike the illusion. It was a pity the man's helmet prevented Ifrit from enjoying the man's expression as he was surrounded by roaring pillars of fire. He waited as Glauca attempted to cut through the fire, only to see his sword turn into molten metal within seconds.

A snap of Ifrit's fingers made the pillars of fire weave around each other, slowly starting to close on the captured General. He was only slightly surprised when the General warped out of danger, his armor half melted by the heat.

"**Have you seen enough proof Regis?**" He asked as he followed Drautus' movements with his phone.

"... Yes." A deep sorrowful sigh escaped the King. "Take him down. If you can bring him back alive, do so but I will not ask questions regardless." The video call ended.

Ifrit tapped his phone against his chin and considered what to do. Kill Drautos now and spare the glaives the knowledge of a betrayal or…. He sighed, his decision made when he heard Glauca give his next order.

Fool.

* * *

Seeing Ifrit frogmarch Glauca into their camp was a shock to everyone there. Sylva Nox Fleuret rose to stand protectively in front of her children. Several glaives reached for their weapons and Luche demanded to know what was going on.

"**Regis wanted him alive.**" Was all Ifrit said before he ripped the helmet off of Glauca while keeping a careful eye on the glaives reactions.

"What?" "That can't be!" "Commander…?"

Various shouts followed the revelation as the glaives reacted to the betrayal. Ifrit hummed thoughtfully as he saw a few with no reaction at all. Shock or forewarned? Well, he had several days of travelling to figure that out.

"**Here.**" He thrust the captured traitor into Luche's arms. "**Don't worry about him trying to escape. He can't as long as I'm around.**" A clear target would force the hand of any other traitors present in the gathered soldiers.

Ifrit walked over to the Oracle and her children, ignoring the way they all tensed up at his approach. He took a few seconds just to take in their appearance. Despite blood on their clothes, the three Nox Fleuret appeared uninjured but clearly tired.

"Infernian." Sylva met his gaze when his attention turned back to her. "How has your return to Eos treated you?" She straightened as she spoke, a hand smoothing the crumbled dress she wore.

"**Well enough to be worth the inconvenience that came with it.**"

Luna stepped up from behind her mother, side stepping Ravus' attempts to stop her, and clapped her hands together. "Lord Ifrit?" She waited until he faced her before continuing. "Would it be possible to make s'mores?"

Luche's facepalm was heard clearly through the camp in the sudden silence that followed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They make my day! :)

Edit: It's come to my attention that not everyone knows what s'mores are so here is an explanation: a s'more is a campfire treat popular in the United States and Canada, consisting of a marshmallow and a layer of chocolate placed between two pieces of graham cracker or cookie.


	23. Nox Fleuret and the Infernian

The glaives' return to Insomnia would have gone unnoticed under normal circumstances but the dual factors of a) the Royal Family of Tenebrae, and b) Drautus being exposed as Glauca, meant that such a thing was impossible. The Crownsguard were at the gate to take the former commander of the Kingsglaive into formal custody.

Ifrit watched, a twitch of his lips declaring his amusement, as Cor Leonis read the charges to Drautos before gesturing for the guards to take him. The Marshall watched the car drive away before turning to bow towards the Nox Fleuret. "Queen Oracle Sylva, Prince Ravus, Princess Lunafreya; on behalf of his Majesty I welcome you to Insomnia."

Sylva stepped forward regally, returning Cor's bow with a smaller one of her own. "We thank his Majesty for his he…"

"**Oh for My sake, let's just go to the Citadel. There'll be plenty of time for never-ending politeness.**" Ifrit brushed past Cor towards one of the waiting cars. He ignored the startled jerk from Ravus and a few of the Crownsguards. The giggle from Lunafreya, the exasperated sigh from Cor, and muffled laughter from the glaives were much more rewarding.

He counted it as a win when Sylva and her children joined him. Luna leaned forward, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she asked, in a too innocent to be real voice. "So Lord Ifrit…. Do you often use your own name as a swear?"

Ifrit allowed his head to drop against the headrest. This might have been a mistake….. Probably.

* * *

"Lord Ifrit? Might I have a moment of your time?" Ifrit looked up from one of Gladio's romance books as Sylva took a seat on the couch across from him. Ifrit sighed, marked his spot in the ridiculous book and shifted his feet to the ground.

"**What does the Oracle want with me?**"

"It is my duty to listen to the Astrals and heal those touched by the Blight. Your awakening at the Chosen King's hand was not expected. I am… curious to learn why you choose to walk among us again."

Ifrit sighed. "**The Brat is hardly a King, chosen or not, but he is... interesting.**"

"Interesting?" Ifrit was slightly amused at the disbelieving look on her face. "History states that you forsook Humanity and nearly destroyed Eos in your wrath! And yet, if what my daughter related to me is true, you have shown no sign of that wrath. Why would one interesting boy cause such a change in your behaviour?"

"**Careful of your words Oracle!**" Ifrit jumped to his feet, eyes blazing with literal fire. "**Your insinuations are not appreciated.**" Ifrit walked out in a huff.

It wasn't until he was back in Noctis' suite that he allowed himself to laugh. Sylva's spluttering attempts to explain had been worth her prying questions.

* * *

"**Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake.**" Ifrit mumbled as he watched Crowe annihilate the newest recruits with a single summon.

Nyx laughed and slapped his back. "Too late for regrets." Nyx summoned his kukris and warped away as Crowe petted the giant fire coeurl while cackling.

Ifrit shook his head without losing his smile. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the lady mage a descendant of his chosen lineage. As he considered whether he should teach Crowe a new spell, he was interrupted.

"Infernian."

Ifrit glanced back and saw Ravus walking over. "**Son of the Oracle.**" Ifrit turned back just in time to see Nyx jump on the fire coeurl's back with a cowboy's shout. Reckless hero….

Ravus stopped beside Ifrit, his eyes glancing between the sight on the ground and Ifrit himself. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "I was told you are a good teacher." Ifrit found himself choking at the words. "Would you consider teaching me?"

Ifrit eyed the young man. "**There are better teachers than I.**"

Ravus shrugged, "Maybe but if I ask someone else then Mother will learn of it." He hesitated then added, "I can pay..."

"**Fine. Follow me.**" Ifrit waved at Crowe - Nyx was occupied by the fire coeurl trying to _eat_ him - and left the grounds.

Ravus followed, hurrying to catch up with the Infernian. After he did, Ravus said. "I...did not expect you to accept."

Ifrit huffed. "**I'm only doing it to piss off the Oracle. Plus…**" He glanced over at Ravus, a wide toothy grin aimed at the prince. "**I'm curious as to how far the Oracle blood has fallen.**" Ravus stumbled as Ifrit held a door open. "**Come on. Time to get your ass kicked.**"

* * *

Lunafreya snuck up on him like a bad cold. "Ifrit! Let's make flower crowns!"

"**No.**"

"Please? Noctis showed me the pictures…"

"**I will kill him and the answer is still no.**"

She pouted, glanced at the title of the book then said. "Oh, I read that one. The plot twist is that…"

Ifrit surged forward, slapping a hand over her mouth. Lunafreya raised a brow. Then licked his hand. "**Balls! Did you just lick me?**" Ifrit wiped his hand on his pants, scowling at the smiling princess. She opened her mouth slowly. "**Fine! You win. I'll make flower crowns with you on one condition.**"

"Name it."

Ifrit's scowl deepened; that girl was going to become a nightmare once she took over as Oracle. "**Help me with a prank.**" Luna didn't hesitate to nod at his request. She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the flower garden. Yup, Ifrit was fucked. He'd deal with Noctis' treason later.

* * *

It was strangely worth it; the thought crossed his mind as he watched the Oracle run out of the dining hall during a very televised diner. Lunafreya had been very helpful in adding Galahdian Daemon Peppers to her plate.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

A small clarification: This is an au for two reasons. 1) Noctis goes to find Ifrit because he wanted answers. 2) Sylva Nox Fleuret doesn't die when Niflheim invades the Manor.

Hope you continue to enjoy the shenanigans!


	24. Assassination number (blank)

Ifrit watched Ignis fuss with Noctis' suit as he waited by the door with Prompto and Gladio. After a few more minutes, Ignis finally straightened and stepped back. "There. Now do attempt not to muss it up for the next three hours. You'll be free to leave after that."

Noctis rolled his eyes at Ignis' words as he stepped away from the mirror and past his advisor. Prompto tossed an arm around his friend, quickly taking a selfie. Ignis' shoulders dropped even as he reached out to straighten the suit. "Oops. Sorry Iggy."

"Ready?" Gladio opened the door once they all nodded. Noctis left first, followed by Ifrit then Gladio, Ignis and finally Prompto.

The ball, an annual affair to celebrate the dead monarchs of the Lucis Caelum dynasty and their accomplishments, was barely beginning as they arrived. Nobles, CEOs, politicians, celebrities, and other self-important people were gathered at the Citadel for the event. The chamberlain announced their arrival.

"His Highness, Heir to the Throne, Heir to the Crystal of Lucii, Chosen of Ifrit-" Ifrit fought back a laugh at that. "-... Noctis Lucis Caelum." Noctis nodded regally towards the crowd as he took the first step on the staircase.

"The Infernian, Astral of Fire, Bringer of Life-" Ifrit twitched. Such an old title, one he had not heard used in many ages. "-Ifrit." Ifrit ignored the hungry gazes turned his way as he went to rejoin Noctis.

"His Grace, Protector of The Heir, Heir to The Shield, Heir to Caem, Gladiolus Amicitia."

"His Grace, Advisor to The Heir, Heir to The Sword, Lord of Stirla, Ignis Scientia."

The Chamberlain hesitated for a moment as Prompto glanced between the man and Noctis. "And, Prompto Argentum."

"Best Friend to the Heir." Noctis said as he motioned for Prompto to join them.

Once Prompto had joined them, they finished descending the stairs and headed straight to where the King stood, an amused smile on his lips, and a glass of wine in hand. "I'm glad you could all make it."

"**That wine any good?**" Ifrit motioned to the staff bearing the wine.

"It is…. palatable." Regis handed the wine over to Ifrit, who took a sip before handing it back to the King.

"**Then I'll take the champagne. It is harder to screw up.**"

Noctis eyed the wine but before he could reach for one Ignis grabbed two glass from the tray. He handed one over to Noctis, "No alcohol. Your pain med does not mix well with it, remember?" Noctis winced at the memory as he took the glass with only the slightest of pouts.

Prompto laughed and grabbed a glass of red wine. "Don't worry buddy! I'll drink for you." He side stepped Noctis' attempt to elbow him in the ribs before taking a sip of the wine. "Ugg… Maybe I'll stick to Ifrit's idea about the champagne."

Gladio swung his arm around Prompto's shoulders, shaking his head. "No take backs Blondie! You and I are drinking the wine. A noble sacrifice for the greater good." Ifrit smiled fondly as Prompto half-heartedly protested.

The ball continued as food was served bit by bit. Ifrit stayed by Noctis or Regis throughout the evening, not wanting to deal with overly ambitious idiots. Three hours passed quickly enough and they left the ball just as the party started to wind down.

Noctis bid his friends goodnight and went straight to bed. Just as sleep was about to claim him, his phone started ringing. "What now?" Noctis reached out blindly to grab his phone.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" Hearing Cor sound so worried jerked Noctis awake.

"Cor? I'm fine why? Did something happen?"

"...Ignis and Gladio are on their way. They'll bring you up to speed."

"Cor? What…" Before he could finish talking, Cor hung up, leaving Noctis without any answers and a growing lump at the bottom of his stomach.

Noctis grabbed the first things he could find, throwing them on as he scanned the news for any hint of what might be going on. There was nothing that stood out and that just made him worry all the more. Hearing the knock on his door was a relief as he hurried to answer it.

"Gla.." His greeting was cut short by the knife to his gut. Noctis stared at the crownguard responsible. His knees buckled as a crimson flower bloomed around the hilt sticking from his stomach. The world shook as he collapsed.

Noctis heard shouting as his vision dimmed. Voices calling his name. He felt himself being picked up in familiar arms. A voice chimed through his muddled thoughts. _**You're going to be fine Brat. Just rest.**_ It was strange hearing Ifrit's voice sound so… fatherly. It was probably just the blood lost…. Probably.

* * *

Ignis watched as bright orange flames danced over the bloody gash. Ifrit kept his hand pressed against Noct's side even as they hurried towards the infirmary. This was the third time he witnessed Ifrit use that spell since they had received the Marshall's call. The news of assassins in the royal quarters had been followed by an explosion on the lower levels.

Gladio was on the phone, updating the Marshall on the situation while also keeping an eye for any threats. Ignis glanced back at the too-still body in his arms. "How long before the wound is closed?"

"**Not long.**"

Ignis tightened his grip on his charge as they entered the infirmary. Ifrit _growled_ as two nurses tried to move Noctis out of Ignis' arms. "Lord Ifrit is healing His Highness. Where is the Marshall?" Ignis looked around for Cor.

"Over here." Cor walked over, eyes darting from Noctis to Ifrit and back. His face was empty of emotions but Ignis noticed the tight grip he had on his sword. "The fire destroyed all the curatives we had. The doctors are doing what they can for the King and Clarus but…"

The slam of Gladio hitting the wall was expected. "There are no potions? Elixirs? Nothing?"

Cor shook his head, "No. This was well planned. They poisoned the wine at the Ball, destroyed all the curatives in the Citadel then went after His Majesty and His Highness." His knuckles were white around the hilt of his katana.

Ifrit sighed, extended his free hand towards Cor, and said. "**Use these.**" Two bright flames rose from his palm, taking the shape of brightly colored feathers.

Cor's eyes narrowed as the feathers took shape but he didn't hesitate as he snatched them and walked into a nearby room. Ignis followed the Marshall until he could no longer see him. "Was… Were those feathers from a phoenix?" Ignis whispered as he turned to look at the Infernian.

"**Uh?**" Ifrit didn't look away from Noctis. "**Oh those, yes they are.**"

Ignis took a deep breath, let it out and took another breath. "And why are you able to create life-saving phoenix feathers out of thin air?"

Ifrit shrugged, "**Because I am the phoenix?**"

It took until Noctis started to wake up for Ignis to be able to stop staring at the literal embodiment of life.

* * *

A/N: Ifrit being a facet of the Phoenix (or at least related to it) is a personal headcannon of mine. Also! It's my birthday this week!


	25. Galahdian's Festival

"Ifrit!" Nyx jogged over, slugging an arm around the Infernian's shoulder with a large grin. Ifrit gave an exaggerated sigh but didn't shrug it off. Nyx's smile widened. "So…. It's the Fire Festival next weekend. Want to come?"

"**And what is the Fire Festival?**"

"Oh, umm…" Nyx looked away for a few seconds. "I guess the best way to describe it is a festival filled with spicy food, contests, and drinking? It's a Galahdian thing."

"You're doing a horrible job explaining it." Crowe slapped Nyx's back as she, Libertus, and Pelna joined them. "The Fire Festival is a celebration of life. Though it's Galahdian style so it's a great big party with something for everyone."

Ifrit glanced from glaive to glaive before he grinned. "**Sounds like my type of festival then.**" Nyx whooped, giving Libertus a high five. Crowe, Pelna and Ifrit shared amused looks before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ifrit could see the bonfires a long time before he reached the designated festival area. Cheers, laughter and shouts echoed through the streets as he approached. The streets were lined with brightly colored lanterns that threw dancing shadows everywhere.

"There you are! About time you arrived!" Nyx appeared by his side, a beer in one hand and a skewer in the other. If he hadn't known better, Ifrit would have thought Nyx had warped. But he hadn't and Ifrit found himself with a veggie-and-meat skewer. "Come on! You have to try Yama's food."

Ifrit took a bite of the skewer and allowed Nyx to drag him deeper into the festival. He was met with stares and whispers but ignored them as Ifrit saw the other glaives. "**You're always together, huh?**"

Nyx smiled, his shoulders visibly relaxing as he watched his friends waving at them. "They're family." He gave a small shrug as he glanced back at Ifrit. "We stick together, right?" Ifrit almost dropped his skewer as he realized he had been included within Nyx's family.

"**Indeed.**"

* * *

Yama turned out to be one of the best Galahdian chefs within the city. Or at least cooking for the Festival. Ifrit rolled his eyes as someone, maybe from the eastern isles if he was reading the braids correctly, dropped another plate full of food at their table. "Give this a try!" The person declared as the cooks continued to try and find something Ifrit would consider spicy.

"**If you insist.**" Someone else placed another beer, a different one, on the table. Ifrit listened as people cheered, laughed and snarked at each other with good humor. It was such a stark difference to Solheim. Ifrit had no idea why he suddenly compared this small gathering of Galahdian people to Solheim.

It… just came to mind.

As he ate and drank everything that was put in front of him, Ifrit listened to the conversations. Children were gathered in front of a grandmother, listening to her tell a story from Galahd. Teenagers were trying beer, ale and wine under the watchful eyes of their parents, laughing and egging each other on. Parents spoke of memories of past festivals and their hopes for future ones. Glaives and civilians mixed together in a way he…missed.

Ifrit chugged the drink - a bayberry mead- in an attempt to think of something else. His eyes came to rest on a mixed group, cheering and taking turns doing something. Ifrit ambled over and found himself being handed a small hand axe. He raised a brow, "**What is this?**"

The woman who'd given him the weapon slapped his arm, stumbling slightly as she overbalanced. "You throw it of course!" She laughed and tugged Ifrit to the front of the group. "Come on pretty boy! Have a go at it!" Ifrit caught her as she overbalanced again with a sigh.

He handed her over to a slightly less drunk lady wearing the exact same marriage braids and beads before turning to the target. It was a wooden board with a crudely drawn MT soldier as target. Several axes had already left their mark on the wooden figure. "**Nice choice of target.**"

Someone laughed. "Right? Go on! Show the niffs whose boss!" Ifrit grinned, twirled the handaxe -it almost slipped out of his grasp but no one needed to know that- and threw it. It landed with a dull thud on the middle of the MT's helmet. People cheered and Ifrit was pushed aside by the next thrower.

He left the drunken axe throwers to their fun and looked around. A drinking competition was in full swing between Ulric and a civilian. Crowe and Libertus were bringing more drinks as the contestants finished the last glass on the table. It looked fun but Ifrit wanted to explore the festival a bit more.

There was an ache in his chest, one Ifrit hadn't felt in millennia. Children laughing and playing around under the watchful eyes of not only their parents but the community as a whole. Teenagers trying out new things while they discovered just how complex life was. Adults made decisions for themselves and dealt with the consequences.

It felt odd for Ifrit to be walking among them without being worshiped or even just recognized. It was ... freeing in a way. Ifrit sat down close to the central bonfire, his head felt full. Maybe he was drunk. It didn't matter.

Ifrit crossed his arms on the table, and dropped his head on them. The fire danced as the Galahdians did. It was beautiful.

Ifrit felt his eyes close as the warmth of the night, and the staggering amount of food and drinks, lulled him down. The voices rose and fell like an ocean. The fire called to him.

* * *

Noctis' phone rang, rousing him from his sleep. It was Nyx. Noctis grumbled and poked at the screen. The light from his phone blinded him, making him hiss like the cat Prompto often accused him of being. Once it was no longer blinding him, Noctis read the message.

_Drunken Ifrit strikes again! XD_

Attached was a picture. A picture of Ifrit. Asleep in the middle of what appeared to be a roaring fire. Naked. Three marshmallow laden sticks framed him. Chocolate and crackers were barely visible at the very edge of the photograph.

Noctis groaned and sent a message back. _I'm not saving your ass if he gets pissed off._


	26. Let them return

"**We need to talk.**" Regis stopped writing and looked up at Ifrit. The Infernian dropped into a seat and continued. "**You promised the Galahdian glaives that you would do your best to kick Niflheim out of their homes. When do you plan on following through?**"

Regis' eyes widen at the question. He put down his pen and leaned forward. "This is… unexpected. Why do you ask?"

ifrit looked away for a moment before he spoke. "**I like them. I like their culture, what I've experienced of it, and I think they have done more for you and this thrice-damned city than anyone else.**"

Regis is silent for a few pensive moments after Ifrit's words. He slowly nods. "That they have…. And NIflheim has been quiet these last few weeks."

"**Other than those assassins.**"

Regis' lips twitch into a wry smile at the reminder but he nods again. "Other than that." Ifrit leans back against his seat, crossed his arms and stared at Regis expectantly. After a few tense minutes, Regis sighed, reached out for his phone and called someone. "Cor? Get Luche and Nyx in my office as soon as you can. We have some planning to do."

* * *

Nyx stood at the bow, one hand shading his eyes while the other tossed his kukris in the air over and over again. Ifrit watched from a distance, half listening to the excited murmures of the glaives.

"Still at it?"

Ifrit turned to the speaker. Libertus jerked his head towards Nyx. "He does that when he's nervous. Separate himself from everyone and stew in his thoughts like the idiot he is."

Turning his attention back to Nyx, Ifrit asked, "**Why is he so nervous? Is this mission not everything you and yours have worked for?**"

Libertus shrugged, "Yes but it… doesn't mean the same thing for Nyx." Libertus' shoulders slumped a bit; his gaze grew a bit forlorn. "Nyx doesn't have anyone waiting for him. The glaives are his family and the islands have too many memories."

"**That is unfortunate.**"

Libertus gave Ifrit a wry, barely-there smile before walking over to stand beside Nyx. It didn't take long before Crowe and Pelna walked over to join them. Nyx managed to smile as his friends joined him but quickly returned to wherever his mind had been. Ifrit frowned as he watched the normally enthusiastic man behave with such low energy.

* * *

"**I propose a contest as we work our way through Galahd.**"

Luche groaned, already glaring at Ifrit before the Astral could even say anything else. "No."

"**It will help for morale.**"

"The answer is still no. Nyx is an adult. He can deal with his emotions just like everyone else."

"… **Like you did when Drautos declared you were also a traitor.**"

Luche swirled to face Ifrit, face scowling as he jabbed a finger at the Infernian. "That was different! The comm...He was trying to… That traitor can't be trusted to speak the truth." Ifrit didn't say anything, merely raising a brow at Luche's outburst. The new commander of the Kingsglaive groaned, passing a hand over his face as his shoulders slumped. "What did you have in mind?"

Ifrit grinned and explained.

* * *

The fighting to reclaim Galahd was going smoothly. Ifrit barely had to get involved in the fighting which worked great, as he was the designated referee for the contest. Three-quarters of the islands had been retaken with minimal injuries and no losses.

Ifrit had no intention of dealing with a lecture on power-based responsibility from Scientia. Once was more than enough. He toyed with the idea of suggesting Scientia attempt to Lecture the Crystal - and by extension Bahamut - to diminish the magical cost of the Lucii magic but… The Brat wouldn't approve.

As it was, Ifrit had commandeered an airship and was using the external intercom to do his job. "**... Why has no one ever warned me about Glaive Karra? Word to the wise, don't piss him off. He's just taken down an M-X Angelus by himself…. In one hit! 1000 points for the stylish take down. That puts him firmly in the lead!**"

"**Glaive Altius seems to be trying to bridge the gap with her summons. Alas, it's getting a bit repetitive Crowe. Can't you try out any new tricks?**"

"**Hero Nyx strikes again! He's just managed to get in the way of an MA, not sure which version it was. Did he get injured again?... If he did, he's not letting it stop him.**"

"**Well I'll be damned - Oh wait I already am! - Glaive Furia can stand the heat! Nice explosions Red! Try not to blow up your allies.**"

"**...and now let's check back on our very own Commander Lazarus. How's he doing?...Still doing a pretty decent job coordinating the evacuation of civilians and injured. I guess he makes a good commander after all. I still think having Nyx become the next commander would have been fun to watch but oh well..**"

Ifrit was having fun and he hoped the folks listening to the broadcast were too.

* * *

Ifrit walked over to the winner as they were on their way back to Insomnia. "**Congratulations on your victory Pelna. So what do you want?**"

Pelna smiled - Ifrit felt a shiver run down his spine - and told him. Ifrit's jaw dropped and the only thought in his mind was _Shit! I am never getting on his bad side._

Then…. "Insomnia is under attack!"

* * *

A/N: Yes I am well aware that war is not a sport, but the idea of Ifrit commenting on the Glaives fighting was eating away at my plot so there it is. Let's just say that Ifrit was making sure no one died and that there was enough phoenix feathers and potions for everyone.

Also I apologize for the lack of update this week. My laptop had issues and I just found out it needs repairs. As such I won't be able to use it/have it for about 2 weeks. So I will not be posting for those 2 weeks but will be concentrating on writing as to have new chapters ready when I do get it back.

If you have prompts you'd like to give me, feel free to leave it as a review. I already have a prank war prompt and a Ifrit and Shiva one.

Thank you for all the reviews and for your patience!


	27. Raging Fire

A/N: I'm back!

Sorry for the wait everyone and thank you for your patience! :D I will be updating several of my fics over the next few days then return to the usual schedule. I'll also be answering all the lovely comments you've left me!

* * *

"Damn them!" Clarus growled as he watched Regis tense up again. The near constant sound of bombs exploding against the Wall had been going on for hours already. Noctis stood by his father's side, hands opening and closing as he refrained from reaching to him.

It took several minutes before Regis relaxed. "Any… news from the Kingsglaive?"

Cor shook his head. "Not since the last communication. It seems the Niffs are blocking our attempts to contact anyone outside of the city. They were at least 12 hours away when we last spoke."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Noctis looked between Cor and Clarus.

The slow shake of his head was answer enough. "The Crownsguard isn't equipped to handle airships. They're having trouble just keeping the citizens from panicking."

"What are they planning?" Regis leaned back in his seat, eyes closed in an effort to minimize his migraine. "The timing is too well-planned to be a coincidence, but Niflheim must know they cannot break the Wall."

Cor started to shrug. An explosion rocked the Citadel. Alarms rang all over; Cor swore and grabbed for his phone. Clarus' first instinct was to look at Regis. The King was on his feet, eyes wide opened. He mouthed, "The Crystal."

Noctis ran to the window. His body tensed up as he pressed against it. "The Wall is down!"

"Not for long." Regis growled as he pushed himself to his feet. The Ring of Lucii shone with its own light. "Monarchs of Yore! Answer my call! Protect our people!" The earth rumbled under the feet.

Noctis' breath stopped as several blue pillars of light, eerily similar to the one given by the Crystal, shot upwards from different districts. He knew the locations they originated from. The statues of the Old Kings and Queens.

Something blue shot upwards. A figure of transparent blue appeared, a throwing star in hand. The Rogue Queen!

Several airships exploded as the Queen warped from one to the other. One figure joined the first. Then another.

"Noctis?" Gladio called out from the door. Ignis and Prompto were with him. Both hurried over to him while Gladio headed towards his father.

Regis looked over at his son. "Noctis, stay here." He raised his hand to stop any protest. "Clarus and Cor will come with me to the Crystal. We need to bring the Wall back. You will be in charge of the Crownsguard until we return."

"Dad… Be careful, please." Noctis walked back to the table. Cor handed Ignis several papers, giving him a quick briefing on the situation. Prompto shifted uneasily from side to side.

Regis smiled at his son. "I will." He walked out of the room, Clarus and Cor at his heels.

* * *

The halls were well guarded by the Crownsguard. Even so, Clarus stayed close to Regis as they made their way towards the Crystal. "Cor? Report?" Regis called for the elevator and shifted his weight gingerly to his good leg. Clarus stepped closer, silently offering support without making it seem like it.

"The Crystal Hall has been surrounded by Monica's squad. No one has been in or out since the explosion. Our intruders are still in there." Cor checked the elevator quickly before he allowed Regis and Clarus to embark.

Clarus sent the elevator towards the proper floor. "Any hints of who's responsible? Niflheim intruders? Or Niflheim sympathizers?"

Cor shook his head. "Not yet. The attempts to enter the Hall have been met with gunfire. I told Monica to hold position until we get there."

* * *

The air was filled with smoke, fire crackled in corners. The Crownsguard had a barricade in place, with guards keeping watching at the sole entrance of the Crystal Hall. "Cor. Your Majesty. Lord Amicitia." Monica greeted them. "There's been a…. new development." Regis raised a brow. "About a minute ago, the fires suddenly flared up for a few seconds before returning to normal. Since then there have been no sounds from within the Hall."

Regis glanced over at the torn doors of the Crystal Hall. "Fire? Ifrit?" Clarus shrugged. It was possible that the Infernian had been able to return before the rest of the Kingsglaive. Regis stepped closer to the Hall entrance, ignored the glare Cor sent him. "Ifrit? Are you in there?"

Silence. Regis shifted uneasily.

"**What is it Regis? I'm busy cleaning up these idiots.**"

Regis chuckled as he, and most of the Crownsguards, relaxed at the sound of the Infernian's voice. He cleared his throat, "Do you require any assistance?"

"**Yes. The Crystal, and that bone-headed idiot dragon, are noisy. Tell them to shut up before I decide to see the max temperature it can withstand.**"

Regis winced. He had forgotten about the…. Disagreement between Ifrit and the rest of the Six. "I will need to come in in order to do that."

"**Then hurry up!**" Fire flared up around the entrance of the Hall. Several bodies were suddenly _thrown_ out of the Crystal Hall. Ifrit emerged, wearing an unusual Kingsglaive uniform that looked surprisingly… Regis looked away and tried to control the heat rising to his cheeks.

Clarus cleared his throat and jerked his head toward the Crystal Hall. Right, time to have a chat with the Crystal and ensure it's returned to its proper place. Regis nodded towards Ifrit as he passed by the Astral. "**I'll allow you to take a picture if you'd like.**" Regis stumbled. He could only hope no one had noticed.


	28. Last Week

-Monday-

"**Our time together is almost over.**"

"Uh?" Noctis' head shot up to stare at Ifrit. "What are you talking about?" He dropped his pencil and leaned his chin against his hand.

Ifrit was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. "**I am talking about the covenant. It is almost done.**"

Noctis eyes widened. He shot to his feet, hands slamming against the table. "What? But… it's barely been a year!"

"**Indeed. I believe you have more magic than we expected.**" Ifrit shook his head ruefully. He pushed himself off the doorway and walked over to Noctis. "**I expect the covenant will be formed by next week at the latest.**"

Noctis stared at Ifrit for a few seconds before collapsing into his chair. "Do you have to leave?"

Ifrit smiled, almost sadly. Reached out and ruffled Noctis' hair. "**It would not be a good idea for me to remain. Now, I believe Ignis will be arriving soon. Best finish your report.**"

* * *

-Tuesday-

Ignis approached Ifrit after training. He wordless handed the Astral a small container. Ifrit raised a brow and opened the container. "**Ice cream?**" He glanced at Ignis. "**Thank you but why are you giving me this?**"

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "Noctis has informed me that the covenant will soon be completed." And then he gave Ifrit a deep bow. "Thank you for everything you have done for Noctis and his Majesty. Your presence here has brought about great changes. I cannot express how invaluable all your help has been "

Ifrit almost dropped the cold dessert. He had not expected such a reaction to the news of his departure. "**Ignis… I only did what I wanted. There is no need to thank me for any of it.**" Ignis huffed as he straightened, a slight smile adorning his lips. Ifrit grinned, glanced at the ice cream then back up. "**Join me?**"

"With pleasure."

* * *

-Wednesday-

"Ifrit! Ifrit wait up!" Prompto hurried down the street, waving with his free hand as he hurried to join the Infernian. The cheerful blond came to a stop beside Ifrit, bending over to catch his breath before he spoke once more. "There's a sculpture exposition in Rogue Park! Want to come with?"

Ifrit smiled and nodded. "**Sure.**" Prompto beamed and led the way. "**What is the exposition about?**"

"A New Perspective on Old Myths." Prompto grinned, shooting a glance at Ifrit. "Apparently, the University of Insomnia's theological division paired up with the art division to create the pieces."

Ifrit rolled his eyes. "**And when did this… association start?**"

Prompto's grin widened. "Guess."

"**After my arrival in the city?**"

"Bing! Bing! Bing! Congratulation! We have a winner!" Ifrit elbowed the younger man gently, joining in on the laughter.

They passed a few hours wandering through the park, admiring the sculptures scattered around it. Prompto took pictures, of sculptures and of Ifrit with them, but he didn't seem to be as joyous as Ifrit would have expected. As they stood in front of a rather… unusual representation of "The Infernian's corruption of the Accursed".

"**That is… an interesting interpretation. Much more interesting than the actual thing of course.**"

"Oh?" Prompto took a picture. "So you mean that you did not tempt the Accursed with sweet words, poetry, and the...performance of your passion?"

Ifrit snorted. "**Not at all. The Accursed was with someone and utterly loyal to them. They were very gifted lovers, and quite devoted to each other. I would not dare to separate them. They were adorable together.**"

Prompto toyed with his camera's settings, not really looking at him as he did. Ifrit waited, expecting the blond to say something. Prompto didn't. "**You heard.**"

"Yes."

"**...You are a wonderful young man. You will be fine, and your friends will be there to help you if you require it.**" Prompto blushed. Ifrit wrapped an arm around him. "**I'll be here for a few more days. You'll be fine.**"

* * *

-Thursday-

Gladio swung his sword down onto Ifrit's defense, growling as he put all of his strength into it. No luck, Ifrit held firm then retaliated. Gladio's breath was knocked out of him as he flew across the hall.

"**Better. Much better Gladiolus. You've improved quite a bit since the tournament.**"

Gladio pushed himself up and grinned. "I'd hope so! I've been training enough since." He accepted the offered water bottle, took a sip of it then added. "Plus someone is going to have to keep the princess safe after you're gone." His grin vanished.

"**You'll be a great Shield. Do not doubt yourself.**"

Gladio grabbed a towel and started to wipe himself down. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He fell silent. "Thank you for everything."

Ifrit nodded. "**Now, I believe your sister has invited me over for supper. Shall we?**" The groan was a welcomed sound after their discussion.

* * *

-Friday-

The Kingsglaive ambushed him as he left the library. "Ifrit! Good. Do you trust me?" Nyx sang as he wrapped an arm around Ifrit's shoulders.

Crowe pushed him off rudely. "Who would trust you?" Nyx shifted, a twinkle in his eye. "No no no no…" She shrieked as Nyx picked her up and twirled in place.

"**If I didn't know better, I'd wonder if they were drunk.**"

Pelna shook his head. "But you do, and they aren't. We have something prepared for you but we need to blindfold you." Ifrit watched with amusement as Nyx threw Crowe into the air then caught her.

"**I trust you.**" Pelna smiled and placed a blindfold over his eyes.

They guided him through the corridors to a car then out into a warm and silent area. The blindfold was taken off.

Ifrit opened his eyes to find a pint of ale thrust into his hands, and most of the Kingsglaive cheered. "Three cheers for Ifrit! Kingsglaive extraordinaire!" Drinks were lifted in the air, glasses clinked against each other, music started to play.

Nyx slapped his back, raising his own drink towards Ifrit. "This is all about you tonight. Have fun and consider it our thanks." Ifrit returned the toast, raising his ale.

"**I appreciate it.**" Ifrit bumped against Nyx playfully. "**Drinking contest?**"

Nyx's eyes widened as his grin widened. "Obviously."

* * *

-Saturday-

"Surprise!"

Ifrit jumped back as he opened the door to the dining room. There standing in the middle of the dining room were Noctis and Regis, a table laden with food. Noctis motioned for Ifrit to approach. "Come on! Ignis made your favorites."

"Did you enjoy the glaives surprise?" Regis chuckled as Ifrit rolled his eyes. "I thought as much. I received quite a few pictures of the event."

"**Before or after I took my shirt off?**" Ifrit grinned as Regis snorted juice out of his nose. Noctis glanced rapidly between them, a slow frown turning to disgust as he figured out what Ifrit was implying.

"Ew! Dad! Ifrit! Please tell me you didn't…" Noctis started to say but stopped as Ifrit and his dad shared a glance then started to laugh. "Dad!"

"**Your father and I have never been involved.**" Ifrit said.

Regis wiped his chin, "Though you must admit Ifrit's human form is rather….fetching." Noctis' indignant squawk was amusing. Ifrit took a seat and smiled as Noctis and Regis started bickering. He was going to miss them.

Going to miss the people he had come to know during his time on Eos. Going to miss, well, the friends he had made. The sheer joy of being around humans again, in all their emotional glory, was something he had missed.

Ifrit had missed their passion. Their ability to take something and transform it into something completely different. As Ifrit ate with his chosen and the King of Lucis, he decided to enjoy the last few hours he had with them.

* * *

-Sunday-

When he opened his eyes, Ifrit knew the time had come. His body thrumbed with energy, the fire that made him barely under his control. Dying to burst out and spread.

Ifrit took a deep breath. Held it. Then let out a small stream of vivid blue fire as he exhaled. He got up, got dressed then went to find Noctis. He found him with his friends, barely awake.

Ignis stilled as Ifrit walked up to Noctis. Gladio and Prompto fell silent. Even Noctis seemed to wake up as he approached.

"**It's time. The covenant will be formed today, before sunset. Do what you must to get ready. I'll be waiting on the roof.**"

* * *

A/N: We are officially approaching the end! I'm so thankful for all the comments/reviews this fic has received. Only 5 chapters left...


	29. Convocation of the Six

Ifrit stood on the roof, watching the stream of magic that emerged from the Crystal and supported the Wall. He pondered on the covenant he would soon complete with the so-called Chosen King of Bahamut's Prophecy. He had learned a bit about it over the months and found it to be rather distasteful.

It stunk of the Bladekeeper's influence and that was never a good thing. Especially not considering what happened to the first Chosen.

"Lord Ifrit?" A young cheerful voice called to him.

The Oracle and the Oracle-to-be stood cautiously at door. Ifrit sighed and motioned them closer. "**What?**"

The mother and daughter shared a glance. Sylva straightened, extended her arm, and offered Ifrit the Trident of the Oracles. "I, we, offer our services as intermediaries for the Asrals. It is our calling to help the Kings form covenants with the Six."

"**It is not required.**" Ifrit turned back to watch the magic flow upwards. "**My covenant with No...the boy does not require your magic or sacrifice to be completed.**"

Luna stepped in front of him, hands clasped behind her back. "I think you misunderstand Lord Ifrit. We wish to summon the Six in its entirety, so that they may witness your covenant with Noctis."

Ifrit's jaw dropped. What? That was madn...He frowned as he cut off the immediate, emotional reaction. Her words had merit. The reason for Bahamut's Prophecy was the Scourge, a thing he had brought upon Eos because of his temper and inability to plan ahead. He had seen the damage it had wrought upon the world.

Had seen those sick and dying crawling to see the Oracle.

Had seen the cost for their healing.

"**Very well. If the boy agrees to it, so will I.**"

Luna smiled, eyes victorious as she threaded an arm through his and marched him back inside. "Noctis is already waiting for you at the temple." Ifrit huffed. That girl was quite the cunning lady. She would make a formidable Oracle when it came time.

* * *

The temple was filled with people when they arrived. Noctis waited by the altar with Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, Ravus, Regis, and Clarus. Ifrit saw Nyx, Crowe, Pelna, Libertus, and many of the Kingsglaive lining the balconies. Cor, Monica, Dustin, and other Crownguards lined the walls. Nobles sat in the pews near the front, while members of the Citadel staff filled the rest.

Ifrit's steps stumbled as he took in all those gathered there. Gathered to see Noctis form his first covenant with him. Luna tugged on his am, an understanding smile on her lips as she finished escorting him to Noctis' side before stepping up to stand beside her mother.

Sylva Nox Fleuret swept her gaze over the crowd, lifted her hand to bring about silence and spoke. "We are here to witness a historical moment. The King Chosen by the Crystal has found, and is about to form, a covenant with an Astral thought lost to time and memory. Ifrit, Firebearer and Pyreburner of Eos, will you complete the covenant initiated a year ago?"

"**I do.**" Ifrit had not expected his former title to be used.

Sylva smiled then turned to Noctis. "King Chosen by the Stone, do you accept the covenant offered by The Fireburner?"

Noctis opened his mouth to accept when he remembered something. "Shit! Wait! I forgot!" They all looked in confused amusement as Noctis closed his eyes, as though trying to remember something.

Ignis was the first to realize what is was. "Noctis, there isn't enough spa…"

Too late.

Emerging in flash of crystalline blue, Ifrit's astral body dropped unto the altar, crushing it under its weight. Noctis winced and glanced over at Ifrit apologetically.

With a huff of laughter, Ifrit stepped forward, placed a hand against his body and re-entered it. It felt like entering an oven, all heat and expanding pressure. He opened his eyes to see the smaller figures of the gathered crowd looking up to him.

Ifrit wasn't sure he liked it as much as he would have before meeting Noctis. As it was, staying in his full form would be troublesome. It took nothing more than a few seconds to allow himself to return to the shape he had grown used to.

"**Shall we continue?**"

Noctis rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and nodded, turning back to face the Oracle. "I guess I should answer your question now." Sylva nodded, a wry smile on her lips. Ignis massaged the bridge of his nose. Noctis straightened, clasping his hands behind his back. "I accept the covenant offered by Ifrit."

"Then let us proceed." Sylva turned to face the burnt remains of the altar. There was a slight pause before she summoned her Trident, bringing it up into the air and slamming it down.

A burst of light spread through the temple. It was followed by Sylva's singing, her voice soft and steady as it filled the air. After the first minute, Luna stepped forward and joined her. Together their voices weaved a melody, a story of the Six working together in the beginning of Eos.

A rush of cold air announced the arrival of Shiva. She floated down from the roof top in a swirl of snow and ice.

The fountain's water surged upwards as a roar overpowered the Nox Fleurets voices. Leviathan swam out of the spray, twisting and turning above the crowd.

The ground trembled and a statue of Titan stepped off of its pedestal.

The lighting within the Temple flickered a few times before one of the lights burst. Lightning shot out from it, bouncing from one corner of the Temple to the other before it revealed Ramuh.

The last to arrive was Bahamut. Even through the tinted windows of the Temple, the purple light distinctive to the Crystal increasing caught their attention. Regis hissed as the Ring pulsed on his finger. Phantom blade suddenly filled the area around the altar and when they parted, the Bladekeeper was there.

* * *

A/N: How many of you forgot about Ifrit's main body? *is curious*


	30. Defense of the Infernian

The Five Astrals stared down at the group gathered in front of the broken altar. Noctis felt a shiver run down his spine under the glares. The temple was so quiet he could have heard a pin drop. Queen Sylva raised her head, smiling as she bowed to the Astrals.

Bahamut uncrossed his arms and a mind-numbing, ear piercing sound filled every inch of the Temple. Noctis slapped his hands over his ears in an effort to protect himself. He was not the only one affected by the horrid sound. Everyone except for Ifrit, Queen Sylva and Luna crumbled or tried to stop it from tearing their mind appart.

A warm hand clasped his shoulder. The sound cut off suddenly only to be replaced by a loud voice.

"..._**brought Us here?**_"

Noctis unfurled himself, shooting Ifrit a thankful smile as the Infernian stepped in front of him. Before Queen Sylva could reply to the words, Ifrit scornfully said. "**Being an ass has its limits Bahamut. Speak as humankind does or don't speak at all.**" Noctis almost choked on his spit as he tried not to laugh.

Ifrit waved almost cheerfully as the Five Astrals turned their attention towards him. "**It's been a while. Did you lot miss me?**" Gladio coughed behind Noctis, a sure sign he was trying not to laugh. Even Ignis and Regis were barely hiding their smiles.

Four different, overpowering voices spoke at once. The words overlapped each other to the point of becoming indistinguishable but the tones were a good indication that none of the other Astrals welcomed Ifrit's presence. Finally the Astrals stopped screeching at Ifrit long enough for Queen Sylva to speak.

"Astrals! I understand your surprise at the Fireburner's presence." She paused, eyes sweeping from one Astral to the other. "He has formed a covenant with the King Chosen by the Crystal." She motioned to Noctis, who gulped down his panic and gave his most formal and polite bow.

"_Impossible!_" Leviathan hissed, her body twisting grotesquely above them. "_The Betrayer hates Humankind more than I!_"

"Perhaps he did once but I do not believe that to be the case any longer." Ignis, to everyone's surprise, stepped forward. "Ifrit has proven to be caring, kind and helpful. He has healed injuries, prevented His Majesty and Lord Amicitia from succumbing to assassins, and helped the people of Galahd to regain their home. And all of this of his own free will."

Ifrit scoffed but Noctis could tell he was surprised and flattered by Ignis' words. Nyx shouted from the balcony. "Lord Ramuh! You are wise and fair in your judgements! Let my words weigh in favor of Ifrit. He has saved my life and that of my family!"

Other glaives chimed in, one after the other, with similar stories of Ifrit helping them either on the battlefield or off it. And it wasn't just the Galahdian glaives who spoke. Luche, Sonitus, Tredd and even Axis spoke.

Noctis kept an eye on Ifrit, barely suppressing his smile as he saw Ifrit blush and fidget under the unexpected praise. He glanced over to Ramuh and found the Fulgarian giving Ifrit a thoughtful look.

He couldn't contain his smile any longer.

As the glaives fell silent, Ramuh floated down to stand before Ifrit. "_Their words are true and sincere, but were your intentions?_"

Ifrit started to glare at him before glancing away, his shoulders slumping slightly. "**I did not want their deaths to be violent ones. That is all. You can interpret it as you wish.**"

Ramuh kept watching Ifrit silently for a few minutes before raising a hand to clasp the Infernian on the shoulder. "_Welcome back brother._" With those words, Ramuh shifted to stand beside Ifrit as he faced the rest of the Astrals.

Shiva floated down to stand beside Ramu and Ifrit, followed by Titan. Ifrit gave them a smile before turning to raise a brow at Bahamut and Leviathan. "**I don't expect Leviathan to stop being a pain in the ass but you Bahamut? Who claims to be oh-so-fair won't even consider the possibility that I might recognize my errors? Shame on you.**"

Bahamut glared at Ifrit. "People change, and a few millennia is more than enough time for even an Astral to reflect on their mistakes." Regis said, moving to stand beside Ifrit and his son.

"_**You would speak in favor of the Betrayer? It is by his fault that the Blight exists!**_"

"**I didn't know the meteorite held the Scourge! Had I known, I would never have brought it down!**" Ifrit countered angrily then he took a deep breath. "**I fully acknowledge my actions were wrong. I allowed my temper to get the better of me.**"

Ifrit suddenly bowed towards Bahamut. "**I want to make things right. Spending time here. Getting to know the people of Lucis. I have remembered why I loved humans and want to make amends.**"

"Ifrit…" Noctis waited a moment before he bowed towards Bahamut as well. "Please Lord Bahamut, allow Ifrit to show you his sincerity."

Bahamut stayed silent for several tense moments. Luna, having 'borrowed' her mother's trident, stepped beside Noctis, "Lord Bahamut, I beseech you to allow Ifrit to cleanse himself of his sin." She bowed as well.

"_**There is no guarantee that this will succeed.**_" Bahamut declared.

Ifrit straightened with a whoop, twisting to high five Luna and Noctis. Someone cleared their throat.

That's when they remembered the nobles sitting in the pew behind them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I just realize we only have 2 chapters left, not 3 like I initially thought. The last chapter and the epilogue.


	31. Cleasing of the Star

Noctis shifted from side to side as he watched the Hexathon circle around the Crystal, muttering to each other in that unusual language of theirs. He and Luna were the only ones in the room with them, a decision that everyone else complained about. He glanced at Luna, "What do you think they'll do?"

Luna bit her lower lip, "I'm not quite certain. The Prophecy mentions little on how the Blight would be extinguished. I imagine Bahamut was to enlighten you once you had created a covenant with him."

"So we wait?"

"So it would appear…"

Noctis sighed and whipped out his phone. He quickly opened a gaming app and shifted closer to Luna. "Might as well, right?" Luna chuckled and nodded, leaning in to watch Noctis choose a song.

* * *

"**Having fun?**" Ifrit chuckled as Luna shrieked and Noctis jumped up at his words. Noctis quickly hid the phone behind his back as Luna looked away, a soft blush on her cheeks. "**Bahamut finally stopped complaining so we're going to begin.**"

Noctis straightened, his gaze shifting towards the Astrals all lined up around the Crystal. "What do we need to do?" Noctis asked, glancing at Luna as he did.

Ifrit shrugged, "**Whatever you want. You just need to be in the room.**"

"Really?"

"**Yup.**"

Noctis stared at Ifrit, eyes narrowing until he shook his head. "Somehow, I'm not actually surprised." Luna hid her laughter in her hand as they both motioned for Ifrit to move on. Ifrit threw them a mock salute before turning around and walking back to the others.

Ifrit didn't bother changing back into his Astral form. To be fair only Bahamut and Shiva were in theirs. Leviathan looked to be about 16, her skin a mixture of pale human and turquoise scales with a pair of snake-like eyes. Ramuh was a grandfather, it was the only way to describe his form.

Ifrit didn't see all that much of a difference between his human form and his Astral one but whatever. As for Titan, he looked like a fit middle aged man with rough tanned skin. Titan's ruined eye gave him a battle-hardened look from the whispers Ifrit had overheard.

Ifrit rolled his shoulders, gave a single nod to Bahamut and pressed his hand on the jagged edge of the Crystal. It was cold. Ifrit grinned and forced his magic into it. A red glow started to fill the Crystal and it warmed under his touch.

Cold air warned Ifrit that Shiva had joined him. She smiled and pressed her hand beside his. The glow went from red to purple. Titan and Ramuh were quick to moved beside them, each pouring their magic into the Crystal as it reacted to their touch.

"**Well? Are you joining us?**" Ifrit huffed as Leviathan and Bahamut remained where they were. Bahamut uncrossed his arms with a grumble but joined them. Shiva sighed, rolled her eyes and grabbed Leviathan, forcing her to join the ceremony.

Noctis and Luna were forced to cover their eyes as a bright light blinded them. "Shit!" Noctis rubbed at his eyes until the spots cleared up. The Crystal room was empty except for a ball of fire and the split remains of the Crystal of Lucii.

"Ifrit?" Noctis grabbed Luna and rushed towards the fire. It slowly congealed together in a vaguely human form without features. "…Ifrit?" A bit louder this time.

"**No need to be so loud Brat.**" The fire flared up as Ifrit spoke. "**Wasn't expecting this to happen but-**" There was an upward movement, as close to a shrug as a featureless fire figure could do. "**I guess it makes sense.**"

Luna asked, "The Scourge? Is it gone?"

"**Yup. Took a bit more out of us than expected but then again…. I guess that's why Bahamut made the Prophecy in the first place –other than him being a dick I mean- it would have taken a lot less of our energy to do it his way.**"

Noctis looked at the broken Crystal then back to Ifrit. "That's it? No fireworks? It's just… all gone?"

"**Did you go deaf all of a second? Yes. I fixed the mess I made and the old Dragon's Prophecy is chocoshit now.**" The fire dimmed all of a sudden. "**Stecore! I have to go. My magic is pretty much empty right now.**"

"Can we do something to help?" Luna asked, her hand already raised and hovering above the fire. Noctis nodded beside her, hand rising to stop beside hers.

The fire wavered in a non-existent breeze. Noctis could have sworn it was in mirth except fire's didn't show emotions… did they?

"**Don't bother, I'll just go nap for a while. Take a note from the Prince of naps over there.**" Noctis glared at the dimming fire. "**Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. And I expect to get a hero's welcome when I wake up.**"

Noctis perked up, and as the fire disappeared, "Wait? You're coming back?"

Laughter filled the air and a warm hand rustled through his hair. "**Of course brat. I haven't finished playing games with you and Blondie.**" And just like that, Noctis knew Ifrit was gone. He wasn't worried though, he had a pretty good idea where the Infernian had gone to rest.

And considering he had managed to create a covenant with the stubborn ass, Noctis was fairly certain he could wake him up in no time at all. Extending an arm to Luna, Noctis smiled and said. "Shall we go share the news with the rest?"

Luna chuckled and nodded, wrapping her arm around Noctis' gracefully. "Let us do that." She smirked as they approached the doors and added, "After all, you have another trip to plan." Noctis returned her grin and opened the doors. That he did.


	32. Epilogue

-Six months later-

"… _As the nations of Eos prepare to sign the peace treaty, led by King Regis Lucis Caelum of Lucis; the citizens of the world wait with baited breath for the start of a new era. One in which peace and co-operation will guide all of Eos together. The Wall that had divided Lucis has already been taken down and Insomnia re-opened to all. Now back to you…_"

Prompto changed the station to a new beat music one. "Hey Noct? Do you think Luna and Ravus are going to be there already?" He flipped through the pictures he'd taken absentmindedly.

Noctis turned his gaze to the front of the car. "Probably. Ravus is signing for Queen Sylva after all. I doubt he'd be able to keep Luna from coming along."

"They both will be there, along with representatives of Niflheim and Accordo. I believe Chancellor Izunia will be the one signing for the Empire." Ignis said simply as he signaled the upcoming turn that would bring them to Galdin Quay. "It appears the Emperor is still bedbound and unable to travel. What a pity."

Gladio rolled his eyes at Ignis' comment. "A pity? I doubt that. At least the Chancellor won't go on a rant about how great the Empire is and how everyone should bow and beg to be part of it."

Noctis smiled as he listened to the banter. It would be great to see Luna and Ravus again after the last few months of non-stop politics. After the ceremony with the Hexathon, the armies of MT and daemons that had allowed Niflheim to conquer so much of Eos had disappeared almost overnight. Queen Sylva had wasted no time to reclaim Tenebrae from their rule as had Accordo.

It had taken quite a bit of work to create the peace treaty and Noctis hadn't been able to go on his trip after all. But as soon as his dad signed the damned thing, Noctis was grabbing his friends and going straight to Ravatogh to see Ifrit.

Ignis slowed the car down as they approached the resort. Three checkpoints later and he parked the car by the entrance of the restaurant. "We have arrived." Ignis glanced over at Noctis. "We are a bit early so if you'd like to go fishing…" He didn't have to finish his sentence as Noctis jumped out with a wide grin.

Gladio shook his head and followed after his charge, leaving Ignis and Prompto to grab their bags and check in. Noctis had already found a fishing spot and was happily checking which bait he should use. He settled on his Sweet Jamming Flan as bait and cast into the waters of the Quay.

"**Fishing was one of the things we never got around to doing together. Think there is enough fish for me to join in?**" Noctis shot to his feet, dropping his rod into the water as he stared at the speaker. Ifrit smiled, reaching out to mess Noctis' hair up with a grin. "**Did you miss me Br…**" He rocked backwards as Noctis tackled him into a hug.

"You're back!" Noctis pushed himself back, a scowl on his face. "Damn it. I meant to go wake you up." Ifrit watched as Noctis pouted then grinned then pouted again. He nodded at Gladio, who had grabbed Noctis' fishing rod before it was lost to the depths of the sea. Noctis suddenly nodded to himself, grabbed Ifrit by the hand and pulled him towards the restaurant. "Come on! Ignis and Prompto are going to freak! Luna and Ravus too!"

Ifrit allowed himself to be guided into the restaurant by the prince of Lucis. As Ignis and Prompto dropped what they had been holding, Ifrit wondered how they would react when the Chancellor announced his resignation after the signing.

* * *

"Allow me to re-introduce myself properly. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, former-Accursed and first of the Line of Lucis, at your service." Ardyn sweep his hat off and bowed towards Regis and Noctis.

"**Huh. I guess I got my answer.**" Ifrit watched as Clarus Amicitia grabbed his King before the man hit the floor. Noctis' gaze flipped from Ardyn to his dad in utter shock. Ifrit grinned as he walked over to the mess, dropped to his knee beside Regis and added his surprise to the mix. Just for fun.

As grey hair turned to black, wrinkles smoothed out, and the years of keeping the Wall melted away from the King's features; Ifrit shook his head as Noctis fainted straight into Gladio's arms. Maybe it had been a touch too much.

Ifrit couldn't find it in him to regret it. Walking among humankind was so much more fun than he remembered.

* * *

A/N: And that's it folks! Thank you so much for reading this shenanigan filled fic, for your patience, and all the reviews you've left. I enjoyed them very much. :)


End file.
